Coming Home (A Klaus Mikaelson Story)
by jennibird83
Summary: When Jennifer Fell gets the worst news of her life, she is faced with a decision. Can she stay in Mystic Falls and take over her father's position on the Town Council, or will she go against everything her parents believed in and join sides with the vampires?
1. Prologue

_ As he lay there on the road looking at the stars he thought back to the argument he had with his brother and brother's girlfriend last night. Why were they always trying to change him? He had already changed so much since coming back to this godforsaken town. But that still wasn't enough for them. He turned his head as he heard a car approach. Maybe he should show them what he used to be, see which him they prefer. Maybe then they would leave him alone. A part of him wanted her to hate him. It made it easier for him to deal with her not being his, but belonging to his stupid weak brother. As the headlights came over his body, he lay completely still. Not even breathing. He heard the car stop and a door open; he had to fight the smile trying to form on his lips. People were just so gullible in this town. He stayed where he was for a moment longer, he preferred for them be closer, to see the look on their faces as they tried to make sense of what was happening. However he changed his mind when he heard a female voice call out from the car, "Paul, get back in the car. He might be one of them. Please?" He was up and lifting the man off the ground by the neck before anyone could blink. He bared his teeth, feeling the change on his face and loving it. This was who he was, what he was. Why should he change? He could feel the man struggling against his hold but to no avail, he sunk his teeth into the man's neck and sighed as the warm blood flowed down his throat. When the man's heart stopped beating he dropped him to the ground and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand._

_ Now for the woman, he looked up at her for the first time, she was no longer sitting in the car. But she was also not trying to run away. Instead she was holding a gun, pointing it at his chest, he laughed as he took a step towards her. She fired the gun and he stood there looking down at the hole in his t-shirt. Something was not right, he then realised what it was. She had shot him with a wooden bullet, and she had been aiming at his heart. A feral growl broke free from his lips and before she had a chance to fire again he was on top of her. Her screams cut short as he savagely ripped into her neck. Once the bloodlust and anger passed he looked down at the dead woman. Wait a minute, she actually looked familiar. Why... then he remembered. He had never actually met her, but he had seen plenty of pictures of her. He went to man lying face down, the man whose face he had not looked at while he killed him and turned him over. This was not good. He ran from the scene at a speed that no human eye could follow._


	2. Chapter 1

As I drove past the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt like I was betraying my parents by being here. But I didn't have a choice. Growing up here with my parents had been hard. Don't get me wrong, I loved both my parents, and I knew that both loved me. And to this day I'm convinced they never stopped loving each other. But they argued nonstop when I was younger. I never knew the full story but I knew it had something to do with my dad being on the Mystic Falls Town Council. I thought back to an argument I overheard. I woke up one night to raised voices and snuck out onto the landing; I sat on the stairs and listened. Mom was shouting that it wasn't safe, that living in this town would end up getting them killed. I must have made some sound, I think I gasped or something, because they stopped talking abruptly. I ran to my room as quietly as I could and jumped into bed. Two seconds later I heard my door open as my parents looked in on me. I kept my breathing easy and my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. The door closed again and I opened my eyes, I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. What could get us killed? What had my mother, one of the strongest people I knew, so scared? The next day was my 15th birthday, and my last day in Mystic Falls. My mother wasted no time in moving me out of the only home I knew and to New York City. How the hell was that safer than a small town in Virginia where the only people that died unnaturally were people that were killed by animal attacks? I mean yeah, sure, we had more than our fair share of those. But we were surrounded by forests and mountains. What do expect? Somehow, my parents separating made us more of a family. Every second weekend my dad would come and stay with us. He spent every summer, thanksgiving and Christmas with us. I remember back to the one time I asked my mom and dad if I could go visit him and my old friends. I missed Caroline Forbes more than anyone. All my life my parents had never given me any rules to follow. They never felt the need to. I was an honor student, never stayed out past curfew. Never fell in with a bad crowd, and although I'm convinced they knew I drank underage never said anything to me about it, as I would never come home drunk, or get in trouble. I was a good kid. But that day, as I stood in front of them, asking, no begging to visit my old friends they put their foot down and made me promise to never go to Mystic Falls. I had no idea what the big deal was, but my parents were wonderful people whom I would do anything for. So I promised. And I kept that promise until today. Today I come home to Mystic Falls, and tomorrow I bury both my parents here.

I pulled up to the family home. The house my family have lived in for over a hundred years. Of course it's been modified and changed over the years. I unlocked the front door, taking a deep breath and thinking back to this morning. The phone call from Sheriff Forbes of Mystic Falls;

_I answered the phone with a smile on my face, a smile that was about to disappear. _

"_Hello"_

"_Jennifer, is that you? This is Sheriff Forbes, Caroline's mother, Liz. Do you remember me?"_

_Of course I remembered her. The hardest part of leaving Mystic Falls was leaving Caroline. She had been my best friend from she was 5 and I was 8. At first she had been the annoying little girl who followed me around, but in the end I grew to love her like a little sister. I spent all my free time growing up with Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline, Matt Donavon, Tyler Lockwood and Bonnie Bennett. They were all two or three years younger than me but I always felt so much more comfortable around them as the girls my own age only cared at the time about makeup and boys. Don't get me wrong, we did as well but only to a certain extent. _

"_Of course I do Sheriff. How are you? How's Caroline?"_

_I hadn't yet thought about why she would be calling me, after all these years, or more importantly why she would ring me as the Sheriff and not just say hi it's Liz._

"_Jennifer, I don't know how to... I have to tell you..."_

_Her voice kept faltering, breaking up as she tried to tell me something, now my heart was racing. I didn't like where ever this was going, "Is Caroline ok? Has something happened to her?"_

_I could hear the pain in the older woman's voice, "No Jennifer, it's your parents; there was an accident... their dead..."_

_That's all I heard as the floor rushed to meet me and darkness took over._

I looked over the house without really looking, I just felt empty. All the years I had wished to be here again, but not like this, never like this. I sat down in one of the armchairs and stared blankly ahead. There was a small part of my minding thinking I should be crying, screaming, something. But I couldn't. I just kept hearing my mom's voice shouting from this very sitting room six years ago today, "_Being in this town is going to get us killed."_ She had come back to sort some stuff out with dad. She was only supposed to be here for one night. Apparently that was all it took. They were coming back from a town meeting and a dog ran in front of the car. Dad had lost control of the wheel and the car had flipped. Apparently it was such a bad crash that it couldn't even be an open casket service. A noise brought me back to the present. Someone was knocking on the front door. Numbly I got up from the seat and answered it. Elena, Jeremy and Caroline were standing there, sorrow and pity on their faces.


	3. Chapter 2

Caroline spoke first, "We didn't know if we should come over. We heard you got back today and just wanted to..."

"Come in guys!" I said, cutting her off. Caroline and Elena looked almost relieved. They all followed me to the sitting room where I sat back in my dad's armchair. They sat down on the sofa across from me, not saying a word. I stared at them for just a moment, and then my whole world came crashing down. As the tears finally began to fall my oldest friend came rushing over to me and took me into her arms, she rubbed her hand up and down my back, but thankfully didn't try to say anything. I didn't want to hear that it was going to be ok, or that everything would be fine.

For nearly an hour we all sat like that, nobody saying a word as I cried, and then as suddenly as the tears started they stopped. I noticed them eyeing me, as if expecting it to start again. But I just stood up. I couldn't be here right now.

"I need alcohol and lots of it. Let's go."

They all followed me, not saying a thing as I led the way out of the house. I was planning on not being able to remember my name soon, so instead of driving my own car I climbed into Caroline's, myself and Jeremy in the back, Caroline and Elena in the front. We drove in silence until we pulled up outside Mystic Grill, which was really the only place worth going in this town. Whether it was to eat, drink or just hang out. This is where everybody ended up. I let them walk in ahead of me; taking a deep breath I followed them. I was only in the door and strong arms were around me, "Jennifer, I'm so glad to see you, I'm just so sorry it's under these circumstances." I gently pulled myself out of Matt's embrace. I tried to smile at him, but just couldn't, "Thanks Donavan. I am glad to see you too. Now lead me to the bar."

They sat down at a table while I went to get the drinks. Matt was behind the bar, I hadn't realised he worked here. "Bottle of vodka and four glasses please Matt." I asked, putting the money on the counter.

"Jennifer, you might get away with it under the circumstances but if the others are caught, I could lose my job. I'm really sorry." Matt answered.

I thought about that for a second. "Ok, give me a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila, to go. And throw in some plastic cups for me." I put more money on the bar and waited while he went to the stock room to get the drink. I called the others over. Told them we were heading to the lake. Matt came back with the drink and gave me my change. I told him where we were going and told him to meet us there after his shift if he wanted. I just wanted to act like it was a normal night, a normal night going drinking with my friends.

We all got back into Caroline's car and headed out to the lake. We sat down on the walkway that jutted out over the lake. I looked out at it, the way the moon was shining, and reflecting on its surface was so beautiful, almost peaceful. I turned to the others and handed them the bottle of vodka and the cups. The tequila was for me. I opened the bottle and took a swig, welcoming the burning sensation in my throat and stomach. Pretty soon, it was almost like old times. I told them about the life I had after I left here. I had graduated high school at sixteen and college at nineteen and thanks to an inheritance left to me by my father's parents when they died which came into effect on my eighteenth birthday I had basically travelled the world. I wouldn't have to work for years and still live in comfort. I knew I would though; I wanted to teach more than anything. I asked them about their lives. Jeremy was a junior, and the others were seniors. Jeremy, I found out was dating Bonnie, Caroline was dating Tyler Lockwood and Elena was dating Stefan Salvatore.

"Actually Jenni, do you mind if I ring him and ask him to join us?" Elena asked, I told her of course. Elena smiled at me softly as she got her phone out to ring him. I sat looking at the lake again, remembering all the underage drinking that had gone on here when I was younger. I hadn't always taken part, and never more than one or two drinks but I smiled a sad smile remembering all the good times. I remember when I was fourteen being here with my cousin, who was four years older than me. But she disappeared on me, went off with some guy and left me on my own. Everyone was so drunk I actually got a little scared. I know, sad huh. I snuck off and rang my parents asking them to come get me. I walked off from the crowd and met my parents on the road. I didn't want them seeing anyone drinking that shouldn't be drinking. I was so sure when I got into their car that I would be in trouble but they had just smiled at me and told me how proud they were of me for ringing them. Of course they never let me go anywhere with my cousin alone again. I felt something wet drop onto my hand and realised I was crying again. Shaking my head, I stood up. I put the bottle on the ground and started to undress.

"Uh, Jenni, what are you doing?" I heard Caroline ask behind me. Not answering her I stripped down to my underwear, walked to the end of the walkway and dived in. I swam out a bit then turned and floated on my back, looking up at the night sky. I could hear my friends talking. Elena and Caroline were worried about my mental state, and didn't know whether to come in after me but Jeremy told them not to, I heard him say I looked peaceful. He was right in a way. I could feel the effects of the tequila running through my body and knew I should get out of the lake but I didn't want to. I heard new voices, male voices. Elena's boyfriend must be here with someone. Sighing I started to swim back. I grabbed onto the edge of the walkway and pulled myself up. I could feel six pairs of eyes on me. Matt had also arrived. I hadn't realised it had gotten so late. They had moved off the walkway and started a small bonfire. It was a good job I wasn't self conscious, as I stood there in my underwear pulling my clothes back on. Elena introduced me to her boyfriend Stefan and his brother Damon. Damon couldn't take his eyes of me, but it wasn't a lustful look in his eyes. It almost looked like regret. Under normal circumstances he looked like someone I would normally be all over. He was taller than my 5ft 7. Had dark wavy hair and piercing green eyes. And well to be honest one hell of a body. But I just wasn't bothered with that right now.

We all sat round the fire, I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them, looking into the dancing flames. I had gone through about two thirds of the bottle and they had finished the vodka, but Matt had brought another bottle of vodka and Damon had brought a very expensive looking bottle of whiskey. Ok that caught my eye, in a way my mother would only describe as rude, I held my hand out for it. Without me having to ask Damon knew what I wanted and handed it over. I took a small sip first, it was without doubt the smoothest whiskey I had ever tasted. I lowered a fifth of the bottle then handed it back. I could see the surprise on his face. He clearly was not used to girls being able to handle their whiskey.

I sat staring into the flames, I could hear them all talking about school and dances and things I had at this moment in time absolutely no interest in. All I kept thinking was how unfair it all was, I never even got to say goodbye. I felt rather than saw someone sit beside me. Damon's voice was soft as he spoke, "I heard about your parents. I'm sorry."

I took a minute to answer, "I just don't understand it. I remember once, I was about four or five, I was with my parents in the car and my dad ran over a cat. I cried for days, wouldn't talk to him I was so mad. He tried to explain that he could try and swerve and not hit the cat but then we could have hit something else and been hurt, or worse. Of course at that age I couldn't fully understand it but as an adult I do. I don't understand why he swerved for that dog."

I passed the bottle to him and he took a swig, I couldn't help it, tears started to fall again. I hated it. Before I realised what was happening Damon had put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned in against him, keeping my face covered. I didn't want the others to see me cry again. I had to get out of here. I stood up, wobbly at first but Damon stood as well and steadied me.

"I'm going home."

Straight away voices started talking all at once, "Of course." "I'll drive you." "Stay with us tonight."

I cut them all off, "Not one of us is sober enough to drive, and my house is just past the Lockwood's that way, you all live in the opposite direction. And please do not take this in the wrong way, but I want to be on my own."

They tried to argue at first but I was adamant. Damon offered me the bottle of whiskey and I took it with a smile. They had all lost someone and I think they all knew that I just needed to be on my own.


	4. Chapter 3

As I made my way through the woods I continued to drink, my feet were getting more unsteady but it was easy enough to see my way with the moon shining so brightly above me. I was almost out of the trees when I heard a noise behind, I turned quickly, losing my balance and landing flat on my back. I found this particularly funny and started giggling, I tried to sit up but my head decided that it was more comfortable where it was. Maybe I should have eaten something today, or more importantly I shouldn't have drunk so much. Fuck it, I lay where I was and lifted the bottle to my lips and took another mouthful, however laying down makes it that little bit more difficult. I could feel some of the alcohol spill down my chin. Once again I found myself giggling, I didn't even know why.

"I think you've had enough love!"

I opened one eye while still giggling like a school girl. Standing above me was a man I had never seen before. He looked taller than me, but then I was lying on the ground with no good judgement in height. He had short curly blond hair, amazing blue eyes, nice body and an English accent.

"Sexy!"

From the look on his face I realised that instead of thinking that, I may have said it out loud, which made me giggle even more. I held the bottle up to him, "Maybe you 'aven't had enough... love!" I slurred back at him. He took the bottle from me with a smirk and sat down beside me, his back leaning against a tree. He took a swig of the whiskey then handed me back the bottle.

Ah, conundrum. I wanted more drink, but didn't want to spill it all over myself in front of this guy. I knew if I tried to sit up or stand my head would start spinning. I looked at the bottle for a moment trying to figure out what to do. Blonde guy must have realised what I was trying to do, because I heard a small chuckle and then I was being pulled up. Woah... not good, the trees around me decided at that time it would be fun to start playing 'Ring around a Rosie' around me. As suddenly as it started blonde guy repositioned me so my head was resting on his legs. Ah, there we go. The trees went back to not moving and now my head was raised enough that, in a ladylike way of course, continue to drink whiskey straight from the bottle. I giggled again, with all this crying and giggling I felt like I was going crazy.

I passed the bottle back to him, "Thanks blonde guy," I slurred.

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Blonde guy?"

"Dude, I guarantee in the morning I won't even remember meeting you, so no point in trying to learn your name."

He raised the bottle to his lips and took a mouthful before speaking. "Well, I will remember meeting you. So what's your name, I don't recognise you from around here?"

I kept my eyes closed and folded my hands across my stomach. I was actually getting quite comfortable lying here. "Names Jennifer, I actually grew up in Mystic Falls. But my mother and I moved when I was fifteen. Something about this town scared her. My dad stayed here though. He really believed in all that founding families and town council stuff."

If I had been looking at him, I would have seen him pause, the bottle at his lips. "You're father is on the town council?"

Well that stopped the giggling dead in its tracks. My voice was a little softer, and slightly less slurred when I answered him. "He was. The Fells were one of the original founding families of this town. That's me, Jennifer Fell, founding family member."

"Was?" he asked.

"He and my mom died yesterday. They say it was a car crash, that he swerved to avoid hitting a dog. The funerals tomorrow... wait, what time is it?"

"Nearly five love."

"Oh, it's today," It was actually in about five hours. "I need to get home."

I tried to stand and immediately fell down. I looked at him, "Actually, I'll just stay here."

Without saying a word, blonde guy stood, and lifted me into his arms bridal style. I buried my face in his neck, this movement was not helping my inebriation. I felt a sudden wind and then he was speaking, "We're here."

I lifted my head. We were on my porch, what the hell. I must have passed out or something. I struggled out of his arms and leaned against the door as I got my keys out. Of course the keyhole kept moving so I turned back to him. "Ok, this is gonna be rude, and I apologise, but I need you to open the door and then I'm gonna need you to make coffee."

He looked uncomfortable for a second, as if he was deciding something. He seemed to come to some kind of conclusion then took a step closer to me, looking me directly in the eye. He started to say something but before he could I spoke, "Look, blonde guy, that wasn't me coming on to you. I really want you to come in, and make me coffee. I need to sober up something fierce. I do not want to go to my parents funeral like this."

Whatever I said must have hit home, because he immediately moved away from me. Taking my keys he opened the door and I, in a wobbly way, led him to the kitchen. I perched myself on a stool by the island in the centre of the room and put my head on it's cool surface. "Coffee!" I ordered, god my mother would be horrified by my manners tonight. I just heard blonde guy chuckle again and heard him moving around the kitchen. Then I was being lifted again and taken upstairs, he asked which room was mine and I pointed to it. He brought me in and lay me on the bed. He then disappeared. I kicked off my shoes and lay there looking up. How could I see the stars, oh that's right. When I was younger I was afraid of the dark, so my parents had painted UV stars all over the ceiling. Strange how I had forgotten how afraid I was off the dark. I never was once we had moved to New York. I saw blonde guy come back into the room carrying a mug. Oh thank god. I pulled myself into a sitting position and took a second for my head to steady. Why the hell did I drink so much? I took the cup off him and took a mouthful. Oh god that was heaven, Coffee; my drug of choice. When I finished I lay back down. Blonde guy sat on the bed and watched me.

"Today I get to go bury both my parents, instead of being hung over and in pain for a birthday party I get to be hung over for a funeral party. How is that right?" I ask him.

"Whose birthday is it?" he asks me, with a frown on his face.

"Mine," I answer, "I'm officially twenty one years old." And with that I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. Nine a.m. Crap, I had to be at the church in an hour. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then realised something, my head was fine. I had trouble remembering last night, but I do know I drank more than some people would drink in a week. By all rights I should be in agony now. But I wasn't. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes looked bright and clear, you wouldn't know I had spent god knows how long drinking. Wait, what was that? I leaned in closer to the mirror. There was something red on my lips, I licked them. It was metallic tasting, and I realised what it was, blood. I must have bit my tongue or cheek or something, but I couldn't find where, weird. Shrugging I jumped into the shower. By half nine I was showered, dressed and in the car. I made it the church by ten to nine and snuck in the back way. I didn't want to be around lots of people telling me how wonderful my parents were, and how missed they would be. I already knew how amazing they had been, and I knew how much I would miss them. I ran into Mrs Lockwood, or as I found out, Mayor Lockwood. I hadn't known Tyler's dad was dead. There really were a lot of accidents in this town. She pulled me into a big hug. "It's so good to see you Jenni; I just wish it was under better circumstances. I was wondering if I could meet with you after the service."

I told her I would find her later on and made my way to the first pew. I sat down and stared at the two coffins lying side by side. Slowly the church began to fill up. I was touched by how many people showed to pay their respects, although I knew it was more for my father than my mother. Not that the people didn't like her, everybody that met her did. It's just my dad was directly from a founding family. In this town that was almost like royalty. I guess that was me now. The mass started and the priest talked for what seemed like forever but I didn't hear a word he said. I couldn't tear my eyes from the coffins. When the priest was finished Mayor Lockwood got up, she said some lovely things about my parents, but then she asked if I wanted to come up and say something. I stood up and made my way to the podium, but the closer I got the harder I found it to breath. At the last moment I ran from the church. Outside I saw Caroline and Elena come out the door looking for me, but I didn't want to talk to them just now, so I hid behind a tree. I know real mature. I waited for them to go back inside, and then sat down. I sat there not moving until I felt like someone was watching me. My eyes quickly scanned the area and I saw him. I didn't know who he was but there was a man standing outside the Grill staring at me. I pushed myself up and made my way over to him. He smiled at me,

"Hello sweetheart, happy birthday!" He then turned and walked into the grill. I followed him in. For the first time that I could remember, the place was empty; everyone was at my parent's funeral. Well, everyone except me, this guy and the barman. He was sitting at the bar, two whiskeys sitting in front of him. I sat on the stool beside him and he pushed one of the glasses in front of me. I didn't touch it, instead I turned to him, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Not really sweetheart, I guess you were right last night. You don't remember meeting me."

I frowned at him, "When did I meet you last night? I was out with my friends, and then I..."

But that was just it. I couldn't remember past being at the lake. I tried to remember when I left them, if I left them or how I got home. But I couldn't. But there was something familiar about this man. His voice broke my train of thought.

"I met you last night; you were on your way home through the woods," He explained, "Although you had decided that lying on the ground was more comfortable than making it home. We talked for a while, then I helped you home where you ordered me to make you coffee."

I could feel my face flush, "I am so sorry."

He brushed off my apology, "Not at all. It's a hard day, I understand that. I take it the funeral is still on?" he inquired.

"Yes, it's only half over, they'll be heading to the cemetery now shortly. I just couldn't face that bit. I'm going to walk home, it'll take a while but I need to clear my head. Decide what my next step is and all that." A part of me was wondering why it was so easy to talk to this stranger when I found it hard to talk to people I had known for all my life. I got up to leave but he stopped me.

"Won't everybody be going back to your house after the funeral love?"

He knew by the way that I dropped back into the seat and the way that my face fell that I had forgotten that part. "I didn't... I mean of course..." taking a deep breath I stood up and continued, "Of course, I had forgotten but as long as they don't expect anything to eat or drink it will be fine."

He looked thoughtful as I walked away.

"I might visit at some stage with a few of my mates if that is ok?" he called after me, without turning back to him I answered, "Blonde guy, you and your friends are always welcome at my home."

It took me nearly an hour to get home, and just as I got there, cars were starting to pull up the driveway. I stood on the porch to welcome them. Mayor Lockwood was the first to reach me, Tyler by her side. Mayor Lockwood hugged me, "Jennifer my dear, are you alright?"

"Yes Mayor," I pulled myself out of her embrace, "I just had to get out, get some air. Please go on in, you too Tyler."

He gave me a lopsided grin as he and his mother entered my dad's house. I heard Mayor Lockwood shout out to me, "Really Jennifer, you didn't have to go to this much trouble."

What was she talking about? I followed them into the foyer and stopped short. What the hell? There was a line of servers waiting, holding trays of sandwiches and other nibble type foods. I continued on in to the main sitting room. There was a tea/coffee station set up in one corner and next to that was a make shift bar, with a server standing between. Looking around I also noticed that the house had been cleaned. Before I had a chance to tell the Mayor that I hadn't done this, people started pouring into the house.

I was being pulled in every direction, being hugged, my hand being shaken. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tyler talking to Caroline and Elena, then pointing at the servers. They did not look happy. I broke away from Pastor Young who was telling me how much I looked like my mother. I made it to the bar without being stopped. "Whiskey please." As she poured my drink I put my hand on her arm. "Who hired you? I didn't..."

With a tight smile she handed me the glass. "Blonde guy sends his regards."


	6. Chapter 5

With that she turned to serve someone else. I turned to face the room. Tyler, carolling and Elena had been joined by Jeremy, Bonnie and those two guys I met last night whose names I couldn't recall.

Ok they really looked pissed off. It looked as if they were heading towards me when they stopped abruptly. I followed their eyes, and there standing in the middle of the room was blonde guy. I don't think he was aware of the evil looks he was getting from a lot of the people in the room. I felt a smile forming on my lips as I walked over to him.

"I can't believe you did this for me. How did you pull it off so quickly?"

Instead of answering me he held out his arm. I put mine through it and led me outside. We stopped at one of the benches in the middle of the garden and sat. Then he spoke,

"I know what it's like to lose someone. Your head is all over the place. So I just wanted to help, the people serving in there are my mates."

I didn't know what to say, so I just threw my arms around him and hugged tightly. I could feel his surprise but I didn't care. He hugged me back after a second, "Easy love, its ok. I have another surprise for you though."

I pulled back, "What?"

He handed me a small black velvet box, holding it I looked up into his eyes. "I can't take this. I don't even know your name."

"Call me Nik."

"Nik, I can't... I mean you don't even know me." I was close to rambling.

"Listen love," he said softly, "Today is your 21st. You can't let the fact that it's also the day you bury your parents, be the only the only thing you remember about today. Now please, before you hurt my feelings, accept your birthday present."

Smiling I opened the box, and my mouth fell open. Oh my god. It was the most beautiful bracelet I had ever seen, it looked like strands of silver and been entwined over and over. I gently lifted it out of the box.

"God Nik, it's beautiful. I can't..."

He took it out of my hand, cutting me off. "What did I say?"

I held out my wrist so he could put it on me. I threw my arms around him again, "Thank you Nik. Thank you so much, for everything."

"It's ok sweetheart." He laughed, but then I felt his body stiffen and he pulled back. "I think your friends want you."

I looked over to the house and saw Caroline watching us. How did he know? I stood and started back towards her, then paused. Nik's voice spoke low in my ear. I hadn't realised he was so close. It sent a shiver through my body. "I'll see you soon love."

And then he was gone. With the most genuine smile I had since hearing from Sheriff Forbes, I headed up to my friends.

The last of the guests left, the servers were also gone, but only after they had cleaned up everything. Today wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be.

I settled into the sitting room with my friends. I had asked them to stay. Although the way they were all staring at me made me slightly uncomfortable, ignoring that I turned to the two brothers.

"I'm very sorry, I know I met you last night but I honestly can't remember your names."

The taller one chuckled, and taking my hand and bowing, introduced himself. "Damon Salvatore, at your service." I couldn't help but laugh as he continued, "And that younger, more serious looking one is Stefan Salvatore. My younger brother and Elena's hunni bunni."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"We'll Mr Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I exclaimed, lowering myself in a mock curtsey.

"It's good to see you smile Jenni," Elena interrupted, "but we were just wondering about the guy you met, the blonde one."

I sat back down, "Oh you mean Nik. Yeah he seems cool." I kept my voice neutral, they didn't need to know I thought he seemed so much more than cool.

Stefan joined the conversation, "What were you guys talking about outside?"

"Not much," I looked down at my bracelet as I spoke, "I was thanking him for helping me today with the servers and that. Then he gave me a present."

Bonnie looked pissed off, but I had no idea why. Had I done something wrong?

"Why would he give you a present?" she almost spat the question at me. I got angry back at her.

"Because today is my birthday! I turned 21 and he didn't want the only memory I have of today being the memory of burying both my parents." I all but shouted back at her.

Well that stopped them all in their tracks, for all of a second. Then they were all gushing,

"Oh god, Jenni, I'm so sorry..."

"We forgot..."

"We didn't mean..."

I put my hand up to stop them, I wasn't mad at them. Obviously other things happened today that where more important. Suddenly I was wrapped in a group hug. I pulled myself out of the group.

Caroline spoke up, "What did he give you? Do you mind me asking?"

"Not at all, " I smiled lifting my wrist to show them. Caroline came closer for a better look.

"It's beautiful Jenni," She started, reaching out to run her finger over the delicate design. But as soon as she touched it she let out a yelp of pain, dropped my hand and was suddenly the other side of the room holding her own hand to her chest.

Everyone was staring at me, but I was staring at Caroline. "How the hell did you do that?"

No one answered me and suddenly Damon was standing right in front of me holding up my hand. He very cautiously touched my bracelet with the tip of his index finger, and pulled back. He turned to the others.

"There's vervain on her bracelet."

They all started talking, ignoring me. Well screw that,

"HEY!" I screamed loudly. They all stopped talking and turned back to face me. I took a deep breath, "What the hell is going on?"

They looked at each other, as if waiting for someone to take the lead. Screw this. I walked out, leaving them all there. As I made my way off the porch, Stefan was standing in front of me, blocking my path.

"Jennifer, wait..."

Ii pushed him out of the way and kept walking. Without turning my head I shouted into them, "And no one better follow me."

I walked in the opposite direction which would lead me to Mystic Falls. My head was racing, as I walked I was going through what happened. How did my bracelet burn Caroline and Damon, but not me? How did Caroline get across the room so fast? Or how did Stefan get out in front of me when I hadn't seen him move? My friends had been acting weird since I got back.

I stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I screamed at no one in particular.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you." I didn't expect an answer, so when I got one I let out a frightened scream and spun around to the owner of the voice. Nik was standing there, his hands raised in front of him as if I might attack him. Which right now, I had to admit I didn't know what I likely to do. I just wanted the truth.

I eyed him warily as I sat down on a flat rock. He sat across from me, and looking me straight in the eye, with a grim expression, he spoke.

"Do you believe in Vampires?"


	7. Chapter 6

"Do you believe in vampires?"

I jumped up, throwing my hands in the air.

"Oh for f*ck sake! Fine... don't tell me what's going on. Just do not take the piss off me." I shouted at him, walking away.

And he was standing in front of me. I blinked, taking a step back. Without saying a word he stepped forward. Our faces were mere inches apart. His face started to change. His eyes had turned yellow and black, and what looked like black veins started to cover his mouth and... oh god, his teeth.

I couldn't help it, I started screaming and backing up. I tripped over something and landed on my backside. He went to move closer to me, his hands reaching out, but I scooted back.

"Stay away from me... Don't touch me!"

I managed to pull myself up, I was desperately trying to hold onto my sanity. I turned from him and started running back towards my house. Thankfully he didn't try and stop me.

Klaus stood there, staring after her. "Well, that could have gone better."

Finally my house came into view, but I pulled up short when I remembered they were in there. Caroline, Stefan and Damon, and for all I knew, Elena and the others were the same.

I had to think. I mean, if they were all monsters, how come none of them had tried to hurt me. Isn't that what monsters do? I sat on my porch, I could hear the voices inside buy my mind was racing back to the night before my mother and I left this town. The argument she had with my father. _"This town is going to kill us!"_

Had she known about vampires? That couldn't be possible, could it? And my father, whose life seemed to centre on the town council. What did he know?

"What if she goes to the council?" Elena's voice snapped me back to the present. I quietly snuck around to an open window and sat below it. What did the council have to do with this?

"I doubt that," I heard Damon reply, almost in a bored voice, "First off, she has no idea what we are. Secondly, even if she did, how would she know that the town council is the founding families way of getting rid of the big bad scary vampires."

Stefan spoke up, "Besides, even if she were going to try and tell someone it would be the Sheriff or the Mayor..."

Tyler joined in, "Yeah, and I doubt my mother would let her go to the council and tell them I'm a hybrid, just as the sheriff won't let anything happen to Caroline."

Town Council... my dad had known, so had my mother. Why had they never told me? Probably because I would have thought they were insane. And what about the Mayor and Sheriff, they were covering for their kids.

I shook my head. '_Think about it Jennifer'_, I thought to myself, _'in a world where vampires were real, if you were one, wouldn't you want your parents to still love you, or would you want them to turn you over to god knows who.'_

I mean these people were my friends. I had grown up with them, even after I moved they still came up to New York several times a year to visit me. Just because they were... vampires, or hybrids (whatever the hell that was), doesn't mean they're not the same people, did it? I could hear Caroline speak up,

"Look, we need to tell her the truth. She's our friend, she'll understand. I know she will."

Hearing that I decided to do just that, let them explain everything to me. I was about to stand up when Bonnie's voice, filled with bitterness, rang out.

"Sure she'll understand. As long as she never finds out what really happened her parents."

My blood turned cold in my veins, I'm also pretty sure my heart stopped beating. My parents... what had... oh god.

All the doubts I had about the supposed car crash came rushing back to me. I couldn't understand my dad swerving and losing control of the car. I had said so, a few times.

I wanted to scream, lash out. But I couldn't, I didn't want them to find me here. I could hear Stefan tell Caroline to ring her mother to keep a lookout for me in case I went to her.

"She's at Tyler's house now with the rest of the council," came Caroline's reply, "after what happened with Mr and Mrs Fell the council are on red alert. My mom and Tyler's mom are going to try and convince them that a new vampire was just passing through."

I felt hatred burn through my body like I had never before experienced. I hadn't realised I was capable of rage like this. As quietly as possible I got away from my house and, as if my body was stuck on auto pilot, I found myself knocking on the door of the Lockwood house.

Mayor Lockwood answered after a moment and I walked past her into the house without waiting for an invitation. There sitting around, drinking tea, were the remaining members of the Town Council. Sheriff Forbes stood when she saw me,

"Jennifer, is everything ok?"

I had never before wanted to physically hurt anyone as much as I did her right now. My parents were dead, and she and the Mayor not only knew who did, but were covering it up. Keeping my voice calm I spoke quietly, but clearly.

"I'm here to take my father's place on the council."

Everyone looked at eachother uneasily. The mayor came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. I wanted to vomit at her touch.

"Jennifer dear, that's not..." she began.

I cut her off with a single glance and moved further into the group. I spoke to them instead.

"Let's not pretend that we don't know about the vampires in this town."

I heard the sheriff gasp, but I continued. "I know my parents were not killed in a car crash, and as a founding family I have every right to be here."

I could see the group nodding to each other. After all I had as much right as any of them. The mayor and sheriff were moving towards me, but my next question made them freeze.

"How the hell can vampires walk in the day? Everything I have ever heard about the subject says that's not possible."

This had been annoying me; on the way here I had remembered a few more things from my childhood, including my father begging me to never go out after dark alone. Obviously my brain was putting more and more pieces together of the things I had heard my parents saying growing up. But the sunlight thing, if vampires couldn't go out in the sun, how had Caroline and all the others been out today at the funeral. God was that just today. Seemed like a lifetime ago.

Pastor Young's voice interrupted my train of thought,

"What makes you think they can walk in the sun? We've never heard of that."

Of course not, the sheriff and mayor wouldn't want them to have that bit of knowledge. That way their children would be safe. If you only think the monsters come out at night, you never look to the ones walking around in the day. I walked to the bar and poured myself a whiskey. At everybody's reaction I almost laughed. Yeah that was the biggest problem here, underage drinking.

"Relax. I'm 21, today as a matter of fact. Hell of a birthday." I lowered the drink and faced the pastor.

"I had a run in with a vampire today. That's how I know about all this."

Well that was the reaction I wanted. They wanted to know how I had gotten away. I looked at the mayor and sheriff as I answered,

"Damon Salvatore just happened to be passing and saved me. I believe you know him."

They both looked guiltily at each other. I continued talking,

"Look, I know I have a lot learn and understand. But know this; I will not stop until I help rid this town of all the blood sucking monsters in it. I don't care if they happen to be someone's son," I stared the mayor in the eye as I said this, then swung my gaze to the sheriff, "or someone's daughter."

When I said this I saw the sheriff take out her phone and leave the room. Two guesses where she was going. I didn't care, I have always loved my friends, but one of them, if not all of them had something to do with my parent's death. I would not out them just yet until I found out exactly what happened. But I would find out. I guess I was staying in Mystic Falls after all.


	8. Chapter 7

I hadn't been able to sleep that night. The meeting at the Lockwood's had run late into the night, with them filling me in on the real history of Mystic Falls, and when I got home my house lay empty, which I was very grateful for. I couldn't face them.

I lay in my bed trying to make sense of everything. When it started to get bright I gave up the notion of getting any sleep and got up. I was meeting with my parents lawyer this morning so I jumped in the shower and then got dressed. I pulled on brown trousers with a matching white shirt that had very thin brown lines running through it and a pair of flats. I headed downstairs. God I needed coffee. I froze at the kitchen door.

"Hello love."

I let out a sigh and walked past him. I completely ignored him as I made my coffee, I couldn't deal with him, or anyone for that matter without the hot beverage. Taking a mouthful I savoured it for a second. Now, I turned my attention to my unwelcome guest.

"What do you want Nik?"

A large part of me knew I should be very afraid of the man standing in my kitchen, but I also knew that if he wanted me dead I wouldn't be standing here drinking coffee. He watched me for a second.

"You wanted to know what was going on in this town, but you left before I could tell you what you wanted to know. I'm here now to answer any questions you might have, if you're still interested."

I sighed again, I was doing that a lot lately. "OK, so vampires are real. What's a Hybrid?"

I saw surprise on his face, but just for a second.

"I see someone has been doing her homework. A hybrid is someone who is both vampire and werewolf." He explained.

My hand froze, the mug at my lips.

"_Werewolf!"_ I choked out. "Is that what you are?"

He nodded, "I'm not just any hybrid love. I'm the original. Original vampire, original hybrid."

I barked a laugh at him, "Of course you are. How can you walk in the daytime, or can all vampires do that?"

"Well," he started, "I can walk in the day because of my werewolf side. All hybrids can, like your wee friend Tyler. But when I was just a vampire I had a ring that was spelled by a witch that allowed me to be in the sun. A few vampires know about this neat little trick. Your friends being among the few."

I stopped him there, "Vampires, werewolves, hybrids and now witches. What's next... Fairies?"

Nik chuckled at that, "Not that I know of love!"

I thought for a second, then remembered my bracelet. "Why did my bracelet hurt Caroline?"

He grew serious again, "Vampires can compel humans. Kind of like a mind control. However there is a flower called Vervain which is toxic to vampires. If you wear or ingest vervain you can't be compelled."

Looking at the bracelet again I absorbed that bit of information. I had been thinking of giving it back to him but now I think I'll hold on to it. "Why would you give me something that is toxic to you?"

He didn't answer me. Ok next question.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Now he looked slightly uncomfortable. Finally he spoke,

"I honestly don't know."

I finished my coffee and put the mug in the dishwasher. "Ok, I have to go meet with my parent's lawyer, but before I go, what happened to my parents? I mean really happened?"

Now he looked confused, wow, a whole range of emotions going on here this morning.

"Jennifer, what are you talking about? I thought you said..." his voice trailed off as realisation set in. He was suddenly standing directly in front of me, "Sweetheart what do you know?"

I didn't flinch, I couldn't explain it. I just wasn't afraid of him. I told him about what happened after he revealed himself as a vampire... or hybrid, whatever... to me last night. About deciding to give my friends the benefit of the doubt, but overhearing the conversation about the council and the remark about my parents. I even told him about my going to the Lockwood's and what happened there.

He took a step back.

"I know you have no reason to trust me love, but I swear to you that I do not know what happened to your parents. I will find out for you though. I promise."

And with that I was standing alone in my kitchen. Giving myself a mental shake I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out to my car.

Caroline was standing there, a scowl on her face. I eyed her warily,

"What do you want Caroline?"

She ignored my question, "You joined the council? How could you? And what was Klaus doing here?"

She actually pouted as she threw the questions at me. And who the hell was Klaus? Oh, she must be talking about Nik. And clearly the sheriff had filled them in on what had happened at the council meeting. I unlocked my car and climbed in, lowering the window.

"Nik was here answering my questions, telling me the truth. Something I would have preferred my best friend to do."

I started the car, she took a step closer, "Jennifer you don't understand..."

I cut her off, "Did you kill my parents Caroline?"

I heard her gasp. "How can you ask me that Jenni? I've known you forever you're my best friend."

I could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes, and part of me wanted to run to her and hug her, tell her that everything would be ok. It was an automatic reaction when my oldest friend was hurting. But then I remember what Bonnie said. I feel my eyes tighten.

"Well if it wasn't you, you still know who it was. I will find out, even if it's the last thing I do."

And with that I drove off. I watched her in the rear-view mirror. She just stood there, tears flowing down her cheeks. I hated hurting my friends, but one of them knew the truth about what happened to my parents and I would find out.


	9. Chapter 8

I sat in the lawyer's office with a sombre expression on my face. I really did not want to be here. I obviously knew my parents were dead, but this somehow made it more final. I was barely listening to the lawyer go through my parents wills. First my mothers, the house in New York, her processions and the contents of her bank all passed to me.

I didn't want her stuff, I wanted her. I couldn't have her though and I'm pretty sure one of my so called friends knew why.

He moved onto my fathers will. The house and land in Mystic Falls, the cabin by the lake, processions, money... all mine. I already had more money then I could spend in a life thanks to my grandparents, I didn't need this.

I realised the lawyer was finished speaking. He put some papers in front of me to sign. When I was finished he took a copy and I put my copy in my bag. He handed me a big brown envelope.

"All the details of their bank accounts and their death certificates are in here. You need to take them to the bank to have everything put in your name. I threw it in my bag as well. Was that it, I started to stand, reaching out my hand but instead of shaking it he opened a drawer on his desk and took out a small white envelope, it looked old. He sat for a second holding it, watching me. It felt like he was trying to decide on what to say to me, but didn't know how.

"Is everything ok Mr Laverty?" I asked him.

Sighing he answered, "I knew your parents. Especially your father, we were good friends. He talked about you a lot over the years, how proud of you he was."

I was trying not to cry as he continued to speak,

"But also, he talked about this town. Now I don't know what, if anything, he told you about his role here in Mystic Falls, but on the day your mother left with you he came to me and gave me this letter. He asked me to hold onto it, and if a day came where both your parents... died... I was to give it to you."

I couldn't help the curiosity, and a little shock, from showing on my face. I reached over and took the envelope from him. It was clear what he was referring to when he talked of my fathers' role in this town. I thanked him and hugging the envelope to me I got up to leave, at the door I paused and looked back at him.

"I'm just starting to fully understand what role my father had being on the Town Council. And I've decided to continue his work. Thank you again Mr Laverty. Goodbye."

And with that I left his office.

I walked right past my car and instead of going home I went to the small cafe on the corner of Main Street. I didn't want to go to the grill right now for fear of running into someone I knew. I wanted to sort my own head out first. I ordered a coffee and sat at a table by the window and with a deep breath, opened the letter my father had written all those years ago. I felt a single tear fall when I saw the familiar hand writing,

**_My Darling Daughter,_**

**_If you are reading this then it means that I'm dead, and unfortunately so is your mother. I am so sorry that this is how I tell you this, but I could never bring myself to actually tell you face to face, part of me hopes you will never have to read this letter._**

**_This town, Mystic Falls, has a history that not many people are aware of. I know this will be hard to believe, but please keep an open mind._**

**_Vampire's are real!_**

**_Four years after this town was founded, in 1864, the founding families discovered that no less than 27 vampires lived among us, feeding and killing us. They got together and managed to trap and kill those monsters._**

**_The families passed down the knowledge through the generations, forming the Town Council. For well over 130 years it became a distant memory, we thought we were free from such evil, but we had no such luck. We first noticed the 'animal deaths', as we explained them, when you were but ten years old. We knew that vampires had returned to Mystic Falls once more. Myself and the council have been trying to fight the creatures, but you're mother has decided that she cannot live here anymore. And I don't blame her._**

**_I have a duty to this town, she does not, I cannot leave but I only hope that you and your mother are safe in your new home._**

**_Like I said, if you are reading this then we are no longer with you, and now you have a choice. One I wouldn't wish on anyone._**

**_You can choose to sell up and stay away from this cursed town, or you can choose to stay and take my place on the council. If you choose the latter I have to warn you, there will always be the possibility of you being killed... or worse. Founding family members don't always last as long as others._**

I looked up and around me, almost expecting someone to try and kill me now. What on earth could be worse than being killed? Then it hit me, if you spend your life hunting something, it's not death you fear, it's becoming the very thing you hunt. I took a mouthful of coffee and continued reading,

**_There are some things you must remember, firstly, there is a flower known as vervain that only grows in these areas. This flower is toxic to vampires. If you ingest it they cannot drink from you and they cannot compel you, control your mind. Of course just wearing something soaked in vervain will help you avoid compulsion._**

**_Secondly, and more importantly, never invite a stranger into your home. Vampires cannot enter unless invited by the owner of the house._**

I had to laugh at that, I was only back three days and had probably invited the entire vampire population of Mystic Falls into my home. Dad would be so proud, I went back to the letter,

_**I cannot explain everything you need to know about the subject in this letter, there is just too much. If you go to Sheriff Forbes or Mayor Lockwood and his wife, they will explain it all. I just wanted you to know what is out there.**_

_**In the cabin, behind the wall in the closet of the main bedroom is a secret area. Greyson Gilbert and I needed a way to hide certain items. Find that area and you will have everything you need.**_

_**That is all I can say at the moment.**_

_**Always know Jennifer, that although I did not leave here with you this morning with you and your mother, I love you both more than my life, and that is why I stay. I will always love you,**_

_**Dad xxxx**_

I sat there dazed, holding the pages. Why couldn't he tell me all this years ago, I would have understood. I shook my head, maybe they would have told me, someday. Everybody always thinks they have more time than they do.


	10. Chapter 9

I saw the mayor and sheriff talking outside the sheriff's office across the road from the cafe, I grabbed my stuff and headed over to them. Surprise showed on their faces when they saw me. I held up the letter,

"I was at the reading of my parents wills this morning and the lawyer gave me this. My dad wrote this when I left this town to be given to me if both he and mom died. It briefly explains what's really going on in this town. He told me to find you Liz," I said looking at the sheriff, I then turned to the mayor, "Or to find your husband Carol, but I think he just meant whoever was mayor. That one of you would explain everything to me. I take it that my dad didn't know, or that the rest of the council for that matter, about Caroline and Tyler."

Liz tried to calm me, "Jennifer, look I know you're upset. And you have every right to be. Let's go into my office and talk about this."

"Look sheriff," I started, holding my ground, "All I want to know, all I want anybody to tell me is, what really happened to my parents."

"They were killed by a vampire," Carol cut in, Liz threw her a worried look but she kept talking, "they were driving back to your fathers after a meeting when they were attacked. But honestly, we don't know who did it. The Salvatore brothers found them and contacted us. We can sell vampire victims as animal attacks when they take place in the woods, but when it happens in a car, on a main road it's harder to explain. We can't exactly put 'people killed my mythical monsters' in the paper. We are sorry we covered it up but we had no choice."

I looked at them both, I knew what they wanted to ask but I had one final question first,

"So a random vampire killed them. none of the people I know, that I grew up with has ever killed someone?"

They both nodded their heads, Liz actually answered though, "Exactly. They found a way around it, Caroline and Tyler and them. They drink from animals, or blood bags."

I was relieved, I didn't want to believe that my friends were monsters. I came to a quick decision, "I won't out them to the council. I can't judge an entire race on the actions of a few. I love my friends and I want them to be my friends back, as long as they're not killers and if they still want I hope we can be friends again."

I said goodbye to them and headed back to my car, I made a quick stop at my house to pick up some over night items and then headed to my dad's cabin, well, my cabin now.

I hadn't been there in years which means no one has been invited in. That's what I needed right now, I also wanted to find this secret area dad had mentioned in the letter.

As soon as I got there I went straight to the master bedroom and opened the door to the closet. There was a string hanging from the ceiling in there and when I pulled it the small room lit up. I felt all along the walls for some kind of secret switch or panel but couldn't find anything. After twenty minutes of looking I decided to take a break and go for a swim. Swimming always helps me think. I quickly changed into my bathing suit and ran out. As soon as I reached the edge of the lake I dived in, not pausing for a second. I swam for I don't know how long. I always feel better when I swim, well also when I get very drunk, but at least swimming doesn't give me a hangover. After a while I just floated on the water, staring up at the evening sky, thinking about this secret place.

Screw it, if I can't find a way to open it, I'll make an opening. It started to get cold so I swam to shore and headed in. As I was changing into dry clothes my stomach growled at me and I realised I hadn't brought food with me. Way to go Jennifer, I thought to myself. I grabbed the phone and rang the grill. When they answered I asked if they would deliver this far out, they said they would but couldn't guarantee how hot the food would be when it reached me. Looking at the oven I told him that would be fine and ordered a steak dinner and a bottle of wine. Why not? I thought to myself, after all the crap I've been through I deserve a drink. The guy told me it would take almost an hour to get to me so I decided to go have another stab at finding the secret area. Only this time I brought a hammer with me.

I used my knuckles to knock on various parts of the closet walls, and when I found a spot that I thought sounded kind of hollow, I lifted the hammer back and with as much force as I could muster swung it into the wall. When I pulled it back it left a small hole. I looked through, there was defiantly something back there but it was too dark to see what. For the next five to ten minutes I kept hammering at the wood, breaking and splintering it. Finally I had a hole that was big enough for me to fit my hands in and pull on the wooden slats. They came away easier than I expected.

When they were all pulled down I stood back staring at my dad's secret. I don't know what I was expecting to find, but it defiantly wasn't this. I wondered if the Gilbert cabin had something like this, considering it was Elena's dad that helped make this one.

The secret area was deep enough to hold several shelves. But what had me speechless was what was on those shelves. The top shelf had a crossbow, an actual crossbow with a pile of arrows beside it. The next shelf down had four handguns, I couldn't tell you what kind they where other than they looked like the ones you see cops use on tv. There were several boxes of bullets next to them, I opened up the box closest to me and took one out, it had a wooden tip, also something I had never seen before. The third shelf had bottles of what looked like water, I opened up one and smelled the contents. It smelled pretty, I wonder if this was that vervain stuff, shrugging I drank some. It actually didn't taste that bad. I put the bottle back and moved onto the next shelf, it was filled with leather bound books. I lifted one and read the cover, it was Honoria Fell's private journal. That was my great great whatever grandmother. I flicked through the pages, they were filled with handwriting. I put it back making a mental note to go through them at some stage. On the last shelf was something I recognised from every vampire movie I had ever seen, stakes, and lots of them. I picked one, wondering if my dad actually made these himself, and then had a funny image of him walking into a shop called stakes'r'us.

Just then I heard someone knocking on the door, throwing the stake on the bed I ran down and pulled it open. It was a man wearing a 'Mystic Grill' shirt, holding a bag with my food in it. I smiled at him and went to get my purse, I shouted over my shoulder,

"Come in and put that on the counter..."

My voice trailed off, was I really that stupid. Everything I had learned and I go inviting a stranger in. I just couldn't shake the habits of a lifetime. Looking up I was thinking 'what are the odds?'

Apparently very high odds, he was grinning at me as he dropped the bag and stepped into the house slowly, as if savouring the moment. It was also the moment when I noticed the blood on the collar of his shirt. I dropped my purse and faster than I have ever run in my life, I ran upstairs. Just as I got the bedroom he caught me and threw me clean across the room, I landed on the bed. He laughed as he advanced on me, his eyes turning black and his teeth lengthening. I scrambled back on the bed when something stuck into me. Without thinking I grabbed it and pointed it up as he jumped on top of me.

He fell back howling, looking at his stomach where the stake that I had thrown on the bed earlier was protruding from him. As he screamed in anger and pain I made it off the bed and down the stairs, I got five feet from the front door when he grabbed me again. He had one arm around my waist holding me in place. He used his other hand to pull my hair, forcing my head to the side and exposing my neck,

"Bitch, I'm gonna enjoy this!" he snarled in my ear, and ripped into my throat.


	11. Chapter 10

I couldn't move, all I could feel was the pain as I looked out the open door at the lake. I had a weird thought about how peaceful it looked out there. Suddenly Nik was blocking my view. It took me a second to realise he was standing in my doorway, his face contorted with rage. He was shouting something at me; I think it was _'invite me in'_. I could barely talk, but managed a very faint _'come in'_.

One second I was being held up by the vampire, and the next I was on the ground. I held my hand to my neck, trying to hold the blood in. I didn't have the strength to move so I lay there as I watched Nik hold the vampire by the neck. The other vampire was clearly no match for Nik as he couldn't pull out of his grasp. With a snarl Nik plunged his hand into the vampires' chest and when he pulled it back out he was holding a heart. The vampire looked down at the gaping hole in his chest in shock, and then crumpled to the ground. All I could think was '_hah, see how you like it!'_

I could feel myself getting tired, maybe I could just sleep for a while. Nik was there, pulling me onto his lap. I heard a ripping sound behind me and then his wrist was in front of my face, blood pouring from it.

I crinkled my nose at, ewww, what did he want me to do with that?

"Come on love." He urged actually pushing his bleeding wrist into my mouth when it became clear I wasn't going near it. At first I tried to pull away, but then realised how good it surprisingly tasted. I sucked on it hungrily holding his arm in place with my own hands. Nik stroked my hair with his other hand, "That's it sweetheart!"

Too soon he pulled away, and then he was lifting me up and carrying me to the sofa. What was with this guy, he seemed to spend most of his time moving and carrying me. I closed my eyes as we passed the body on my floor, even if he had been a psycho vampire who was trying to kill me I didn't want to look at it. Nik put me down gently in a lying position, was gone in a flash, then back just as quick with a glass of water which he handed to me.

I gulped it down as he watched me, when I finished I held onto the glass as it gave me something to focus on.

"Who was he?" I asked. Nik looked over at the body, then back at me.

"Don't know love, but I'm guessing he has something to do with the dead body in your driveway."

I looked up sharply, "What body?"

Nik shrugged, "There's a body of a young man next to a delivery van outside, he's also shirtless. So I'm assuming our young vampire friend here killed him and took his shirt so he could get invited in here for seconds."

I processed that for a moment, then dropping the glass I sat up straight, "Oh my god, the body outside... it's not...l mean is it..."

Nik seemed to know what I was trying to say, he took my hand, "It's not your friend Matt, if that's what you're worried about."

I let out a sigh and sat back, oh thank god. Of course the relief lasted for about ten seconds before the guilt set in, "It's all my fault, he's dead because of me. I ordered the food, if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be out there." I sobbed.

Nik repositioned me on the couch so he was sitting beside me, he wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest.

"Ssshh," he whispered against my head, "It's not your fault." He was stroking my back trying to calm me. "Unless you sent that vampire after the young man how could you possibly be responsible?"

I just kept talking, although my voice was slightly muffled by Nik's chest.

"I came out here because no vampires were invited in. I just needed one night to myself before I got in contact with my friends, and I end up inviting two vampires in on the first night."

I pulled my head up, looking into his eyes, "Although I am glad you're here."

I couldn't explain it, as he smiled down at me I just felt so... safe. Why did I feel like this around Nik when I was so nervous around the people I grew up with? Then a thought came to me,

"What were you doing here anyway?"I asked, my brow furrowed.

He paused for a second before answering me, "I was just in the area and heard your screams. Thought I'd play the hero for once, and save the damsel in distress." He smirked down at me but I jumped up indignantly.

"I'm not some damsel in distress I'll have you know!" I scoffed at him, and then turned to walk away. But in a flash he was off the couch and standing in front of me, blocking my path. I sighed as I looked up into his face, a witty retort on my tongue. The words died in my throat however, when I saw the soft expression he wore.

His hands cupped my face, "No, you are definitely not some damsel in distress." He had said is so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

I blinked at I was standing on my own in the cabin. I ran to the door but couldn't see him. _'Well that was weird'_, I thought to myself, before my eyes fell to the body lying on the ground. I started out to him but paused, looking around myself, eyes darting in all directions. I didn't know if there were any more vampires in the surrounding area. I darted back into the house knowing what I had to do. I picked up the phone and dialled Liz's number.

Liz answered on the second ring,

"Hello?" she sounded tired over the phone, being the sheriff in this town, I could completely understand why.

"Hi Liz, it's Jennifer," I could just picture her face, a wary expression taking over but I continued talking. "Liz, I'm out at my dad's cabin and I have a body of a young man in my driveway and a body of the vampire that killed him on my kitchen floor. I don't quite know what to do here."

Liz went quite for a moment before answering me, "We'll be over there as soon as possible. Stay inside."

I hung up and poured myself out a drink, my first thought was to sit and wait but I quickly changed my mind and ran upstairs to the bedroom closet. I lifted one of the guns of the shelf and looked at it. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out how to use, should it? I mean, I've seen enough cop shows. I aimed at the floor and closing my eyes pulled the trigger.

And nothing happened, I opened my eyes and looked at the gun more closely, I saw a little switch on the side. If television has thought me anything it's that this little switch is the safety thingy. I flicked it to the side and once again tried shooting at the floor. This time it worked, there was a loud 'crack' that made me jump. When I looked down, there was a hole in the wooden floor. Smiling I took the gun back to the kitchen with me. Let's see some bloodsucker come at me now.

I perched myself up on a stool near the door and waited, whiskey in one hand and a gun in the other. Was this really what my quiet life had come to? I sat there for what felt like hours when I heard a car pull up. I wanted to run to the door and see who it was but I was also completely afraid of moving. I put the glass down and using both hands, I aimed the gun at the open doorway. I could hear a car door open and slam shut, and then footsteps walking slowly on the gravel. Ok slowly, that was the important part. Had to be human, right? Suddenly a shape filled the doorway and without thinking I let out a little shriek and fired the gun.


	12. Chapter 11

I could hear Liz shouting as I stood there, shock on my face. "Jennifer, Jennifer it's me, Liz. Do not shoot."

I threw the gun to the ground. I definitely did not like that thing. I ran to the door and Liz was leaning over whomever it was I had shot. I felt my blood run cold when I saw who it was.

"Oh god Damon," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He was groaning as he stood up. Glaring at me he used his thumb and index finger to reach into the hole in his stomach and pulled out the bullet. He threw it to the ground and marched over to me. He suddenly stopped, oh right, he wasn't invited.

"Invite me in." He growled at me, too afraid to speak I just shook my head at him.

He just threw his hands in the air, "Fine, I come here to help you get rid of some bodies and you shoot me, and then won't invite me in, fine. Get rid of the body yourself." He shouted.

He saw the fear on my face and his expression softened. I remembered my first night here, sitting by the bonfire, how he had comforted me while I cried so the others couldn't see. I know people can fake smiles and tears and anger, but his eyes that night. I remember that he was someone that truly did feel sorry for me and my loss. A monster wouldn't feel like that, would he?

I moved closer to the door, then taking a deep breath I stepped outside. I put my hand on his arm and he turned to look at me,

"Damon," I began, "Please don't take this the wrong way. But I'm still new to this whole thing. I'm really trying to get my head around it. My home is now open to most of the vampires in this town. I need the cabin to stay vampire free, for my own peace of mind. I know you came here to help me, but please. Let Liz help me with the body inside."

I could tell he was considering what I had said, and when he smirked I knew he understood. "You're a lousy shot anyway." He joked, I laughed with him,

"Well maybe you could show my how to fire the damn thing. I may be from New York but that doesn't mean I know how to use a gun."

Then I remembered why they were here and I swung my attention to Liz, she was leaning over the body of the young man. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Do you know him Liz?"

She nodded, a single tear on her cheek. I squeezed her shoulder, not knowing what to say. She shook herself off and stood up. Then facing me she asked me, "What happened here Jennifer?"

I took a deep breath, "I came out here to..." I paused for a second, would I tell them everything? Why not, I needed them to know I trusted them, how could I expect them to trust me if I didn't earn it. "In the letter my dad left me he spoke of some secret area he and Grayson Gilbert built behind the wall in the bedroom closet. I came out here to find it, which I did. It held weapons, hence the gun, and ammo, lots of what I think is vervain and journals. Everything a budding vampire hunter would need. I ordered food from the Grill as I hadn't thought to bring any with me, when the delivery guy got here I told him to come in and put it on the counter while I got my money."

I could see the disapproving looks I was getting from the sheriff and Damon but ignoring them I continued, "Well yeah, as soon as I said it I figured I had made a mistake. Which I did, he chased me into the house and up to the bedroom. I managed to get him with a stake to the stomach and tried to run. I nearly got to the front door when he grabbed me from behind. I thought he was going to kill me, and he almost did. The next thing I knew I woke up on the couch and the vampire was dead on the floor."

Ok, maybe I wasn't going to tell them everything. I don't know why I left out Nik's part in what took place, but part of me wanted to keep him a secret, for now at least. Damon was standing in front of me in a heartbeat; I was getting sick of all this vampire flashing about. He grabbed my chin and moved my head from side to side, examining my neck.

"Are you sure you can't remember what happened?" he asked, scepticism in his voice. I pulled my head back out of his grasp.

"Yes I am sure." Anger was showing in my voice, but it was not anger because he didn't believe me, hey I was lying after all. It was anger that I couldn't lie better. Then I had an idea, I looked down at my hand,

"Although," I began, trying to sound convincing, "when I woke up my bracelet wasn't on my finger. It was on the table beside me. Would that have something to do with it?"

He lifted the wrist that bore the bracelet, gazing at it he answered me, "Well if you didn't have your bracelet on you could be compelled to forget what happened, or who showed up." He sounded like he wanted to believe me so before he could think any more on the subject I turned to Liz,

"Do you want to see the other one?"

She nodded and followed me into the cabin. As she stood over the body, looking from where it lay to where the heart lay a few feet away, I asked her if she knew who he was. She shook her head,

"No, I've never seen him before. He must be a new player in town. Here help me will you?"

She had grabbed his hands, and indicated his feet to me. Taking a deep breath I lifted his feet and we both carried him outside. Damon had already placed the human body into the trunk of Liz's squad car and came back to get this one. Before he lifted it, I grabbed his arm.

"Damon, do you think..." he could hear the pain in my voice, "Do you think that this is the vampire that killed my parents?"

He looked at me for a moment, as if unsure what to say. Liz spoke up instead, "Jennifer, this may well be the vampire that did it, but we can't ever be sure. I know this is hard, but you're going to have to move on. Do not let it consume your life."

Damon lifted the body and placed it with the other one. Without as much as a glance at the cabin he climbed into the passenger seat of the car, waiting for Liz.

"Good night Jennifer," Liz said, "and remember, no more inviting strangers in. Be safe pet."

She turned to walk away but I grabbed her and threw my arms around her. I could feel her surprise but after a moment she put her own arms around me, returning the hug.

"I'm so sorry Liz, growing up you were always like a second mother to me. I'm so sorry I've been acting like a bitch, I really am. It's just finding out about all this stuff, then finding out my friends knew something about my parents and didn't tell me. I was just so angry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh Jennifer," Liz's voice sounded slightly hoarse and I realised she was crying, "Don't apologise. I can't pretend to know what you're going through. I may see a lot of death doing what I do, but I've never lost family. Even when Caroline became... what she is. I still have her in my life. Just know that I'm here for you, and I know your friends miss you and want to see you."

I pulled back from the hug and wiped my cheeks, a few tears had escaped my own eyes as well. She smiled at me and went to the car. I watched her get in and with a final wave they were gone. I went back into the cabin and lifted the phone again. I dialled a number from heart; I could hear the soft voice answer,

"Jennifer? Is that you?"

"Hi Elena," I said slightly shyly, I didn't know how she would react to me. After all I had called them monsters. "I'm out at my parent's cabin and was wondering if you wanted to come out to me. I really need to talk to someone."

Without a pause she answered, "Of course, I'll be there soon."

I went to add something but she cut me off, "and don't worry, I'll be on my own. See you soon."

With that she hung up and I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. It's not that I didn't want to see the others, it's just I was serious when I told Damon that I needed the cabin to be vampire free. I started to clean up while I waited for Elena to get here. One of the stools had been knocked over and broken in the struggle; I couldn't say whether it was the struggle with me and the vampire, or the vampire and Nik. I cleaned up the wood, then filling a bucket with hot water and bleach and fairy liquid I started on the blood. It looked like it was everywhere.

"Oh my god. What happened here?"


	13. Chapter 12

I looked up into Elena's worried face and dropping the sponge I ran to her. I grabbed her and started to ramble,

"I'm so sorry for not letting you explain, I just felt so scared, and lost. When I overheard Bonnie making that remark about my parents I lost it. Please forgive me."

Laughing Elena pulled back. "Jennifer, don't worry. There's nothing to forgive, trust me. When we all found out at different stages about what's really out there we all reacted kinda crazy. Now, will you please tell me what happened here?"

She waved her arm at the broken furniture and blood covered floor. We went to the sitting room and I filled her in, well everything except Nik. I could see the worry fill her face as I told her the story. She took my hand,

"God Jennifer, you must have been so frightened. Is there anything I can do?"

I nodded at her, "Yes, I want to know everything. I need to know."

Elena looked thoughtful for a moment, then without saying anything she went into the kitchen for a moment, then reappeared carrying the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. After she poured us both out a drink she started her story.

It began with meeting Stefan, then Damon. She found out about them and had understandably freaked out. Then apparently Damon turned Matt's sister Vickie. As she told me the story of how she staked Vickie to save her brother I could feel the shock on my face, I was one of the people who always believed Vickie had run away. But I didn't interrupt. Elena wasn't even looking at me, she was looking into her drink.

She told me all about what Damon did in the pursuit of a vampire called Katherine, the one who sired him and Stefan. How he had loved her for a century and a half, thinking she was trapped and how he reacted when he found out it was all a lie. She then moved onto Katherine, how she came back to Mystic Falls and the terror that she created, the lives lost. How she turned Caroline, seemingly as a message to Elena and Stefan that she could get to anyone, how she caused Tyler to trigger his werewolf gene, when in reality she wanted to hand them over to some Original Vampire named Klaus for some curse.

She then told the story of everything that happened once Klaus arrived in Mystic Falls, right up to Elena's aunt Jenna's death at the his hands, the night he broke the sun and moon curse, which turned out to be a curse placed on him. How when he killed some werewolf named Jules, and Jenna then finally killing Elena herself, he unleashed his werewolf side, becoming the first every hybrid."

"Oh my god, you died?" I interrupted her. She looked up, surprised. She had become so engulfed in telling the story apart of her had forgotten I was even there. She had a sad smile on her face as she nodded and continued speaking,

"Yes, but thanks to my Uncle and a spell he performed I didn't stay dead. Klaus didn't know that part though, and he left with Stefan. Damon was dying and in exchange for saving him, Klaus forced Stefan to go with him."

She continued with her story for another while, telling me what had happened with Stefan, how he had become a ripper, how Klaus had compelled him to turn off his emotions and all it took to get them back on. How Klaus had figured out that Elena's blood was what he needed to make his own hybrids, how he turned Tyler and so many others.

The sun was starting to rise as Elena finished her story and I could barely breath, she looked at my expression and took my hand,

"I know it's an awful lot to take in Jennifer, but all this happened over three years, and although we have lost a lot of people, we are still here standing strong. As long as we have each other, we'll be ok."

But that wasn't what was wrong with me, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. He had told me himself that he was the original Hybrid, the original vampire. Nik, who I had invited into my house and my cabin, who for some reason had saved my life, he was Klaus. Klaus, who had killed so many people connected to the ones I love, actually killed the people I loved, like Elena and Jenna, that had reigned horror down on the town I grew up in. And worse yet... he was the man I was falling for.


	14. Chapter 13

I sat there, half listening to Elena, the other half of my mind was focused on Nik... sorry, Klaus. I hadn't realised the truth behind my reasons for keeping his involvement with me a secret until now. I really had been falling for him.

"Jennifer..."

Elena's voice pulled me back out of my thoughts. I looked over at her, she mistook the horror on my face,

"I know how awful it is to hear all this, trust me. It was no better living through it, but we did, and we're still here. We never wanted you to be involved in any of this. Although what we want and what we get never seems to be the same anymore."

I smiled at her and gave her a hug,

"Ain't that the truth." I said, "look, I want to show you something."

I started upstairs, Elena following me. I led her to the bedroom and into the closet. I stood back so she could see all the items that had been hidden behind the wall. She turned to me with surprise on her face, "How did you know this was here?" she asked me.

"When I was at the reading of my parents wills the lawyer gave me a letter my dad had written to me on the day me and mom left here. It briefly explained the truth about this town, it's history with vampires. This..." I waved to the opening in the wall, "... he mentioned this in the letter as well. He said your dad helped him build it."

She nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised. I found something very similar to this in our cabin."

We stood there for a moment, both of us thinking of how far our parents went against vampires, and here we were, friends with them. Noticing the journals again I asked Elena if she wanted to stay a bit longer and help me go through them. she half smiled and nodded. There were six books in total, we grabbed three each and headed back downstairs. I made us coffee and we got stuck in.

For the most, it was stuff I knew already. Stuff about Stefan and Damon, how they turned. Elena had already covered all that. Weapons were mentioned, a dagger with white ash. Elena had explained that as well. It was almost noon when we put the books down. There was only one left to go through, but it had belonged to my dad, and I wanted to read that one in private.

We stood up stretching, and as we did our stomachs started to growl at us, causing us to laugh. I realised that I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday, thanks to that vampire.

Just then Elena's phone beeped with an incoming text message. She quickly read it, then looked up at me with uncertainty on her face,

"The others are at the grill. I'm gonna head over to them." she said.

I could hear the unspoken question in that sentence. I didn't even pause, "Do you mind if I tag along?"

Her face broke out in a large smile, "Of course."

I asked her to wait, I just wanted to grab a shower first. She said she would and went to get herself another coffee. I think she knew that even though I had my own car, I didn't want to arrive on my own.

I didn't really need a shower, but after the last two days I just felt dirty. I scrubbed my skin until it was raw, then got out and threw on some clean clothes. As I put my bracelet back on, my mind drifted to the person who had given it to me. I couldn't think of him as Nik anymore, and I wanted nothing more than to throw it in his face, but until I had something else that had vervain in it I wanted to keep it close. I would probably start drinking it, speaking of which...

I grabbed my duffle bag and filled it with the weapons and vervain from behind the closet wall. Throwing it over my shoulder... ok that is heavy... I made my way downstairs. After locking up the cabin, we each got into our cars and drove back to town. We parked outside the grill and walked to the door. I took a deep breath before walking in.

They were over by the pool tables. All of them were there, of course. Elena went straight to Stefan and gave him a quick kiss. I stood there awkwardly for a second, I didn't know if they would want me here, I had basically implied that they were monsters. Hell, I actually accused Caroline of killing my parents.

"Hey Jenni, ya up for a game of pool?" Jeremy asked, setting up a game. God I loved that boy. He was always so forgiving and friendly. Although I would come to discover that he wasn't the biggest fan of vampires. I smirked at him as I lifted a pool cue,

"Prepare to get your ass kicked Gilbert."

The others laughed and I knew that things would be ok, I saw Caroline watching me and I put the cue down, "Actually Jer," I said, "I'm just gonna go get a round of drinks in first. Caroline, will you give me a hand please?"

Jeremy just nodded and Caroline did too, she followed me to the bar where I ordered a round of drinks and a basket of fries for myself and Elena. We still hadn't eaten. As we waited for the order to come through I turned to Caroline,

"I'm so sorry. It was just too much, my parents dying, finding out about... everything. Then hearing Bonnie make that remark about not knowing about what really happened with mom and dad, but the way I reacted, it was wrong. I've known you practically my whole life. I love the whole group, but you, you were always like a sister to me. I should have known that you didn't have anything to do with it, no matter what you are. Of course you don't know anything about it, you loved my parents and they loved you. I really hope you can forgive me."

Caroline had just stood there throughout my rambling apology speech, towards the end she even looked slightly uncomfortable, and I waited for her response.

She waited for me to pay the barman before speaking.

"Jennifer, you're like a sister to me as well. It's understandable how you reacted, just know that I would never hurt you, none of us would. As for your parent's..."

Her eyes flicked over the group and then back to me, "... I wish I could tell you what happened but I..."

I cut her off, "Look it's ok. I know if you knew anything you would tell me. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am."

Caroline threw her arms around me and we hugged. We then grabbed our drinks and food and headed back to the group. As I passed Bonnie she stopped me, concern on her face.

"Elena and Damon told us what happened out at your cabin. Are you ok?" she asked.

I looked around me uncomfortably, "Yeah, I'm fine. But there's a chance that it was the same vampire that killed my parents so I really don't want to talk about that today. I'm going to get talking to the council tomorrow but for tonight, I just want to have some fun. It feels like years since I had a good time."

In truth, I just knew that talking about what happened at the cabin would lead to me thinking about Nik. Instead I turned to Jeremy,

"So Jer, ready to be beat?"

He scoffed at me as we started. It was a close game but as I promised I won. As we all took turns playing games the mood defiantly got lighter, although the alcohol helped. I was going to have to be careful, I seemed to be drinking a lot more these days. It was just like old times, I was starting to relax and enjoy myself. I was playing against Damon, who was defiantly flirting with me, and I was leaning in for my final shot when...

"Hello love."


	15. Chapter 14

You have got to be kidding me. I turned and there he was, a beautiful smile on a beautiful face. I mentally shook myself. _Stop it Jennifer_, I thought to myself. This was the man that had destroyed the lives of everyone around him.

Suddenly Damon was standing in front of me, a growl escaping his mouth. "What do you want?" he barked at Nik. Nik just laughed at Damon, as if he found him unthreatening and laughable. I put my hand on Damon's arm and pushed him out of the way. I was grateful... and a little bit flattered... that he wanted to protect me, but I could deal with this on my own. Well I hoped I could. I stepped closer to Nik, who smiled down at me. It almost looked like a genuine smile, but I knew better,

"What do you want Klaus?"

He looked surprised by the tone of my voice and the name I used. I continued on, "Yes, I know who you are. I don't know what game you are trying to play with me, but it's not going to work. So you might as well leave me alone."

Something flickered across his face, I could have sworn it was hurt. But then he was towering over me, anger on his face.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea who I am and the games I can play. Be seeing you soon."

The way he said that sent a shiver up my spine as I watched him walk away. I couldn't tear my eyes from his retreating form until I felt someone pull on my arm. I swung round and found myself staring into Damon's worried eyes.

"Jennifer, are you ok?" his eyes were searching mine.

I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm fine. I just wish I knew what he was playing at."

I forced a smile onto my face as I turned back to the group. "Come on, I believe I was about to beat Damon."

My heart was racing, but I played it cool, not realising that Caroline, Stefan, Damon and Tyler could hear every beat of my heart. They, thankfully, would put it down to fear of Klaus. Of course I was still pretty distracted, I potted the black, and while I was smirking at Damon the white ball kept on rolling and followed the black into the pot. Automatic loss. I stared in disbelief at the table, I never lose at pool.

Damon grabbed my arm lightly pulling me towards the bar.

"Come on," he urged, "Loser buys the drinks."

Laughing I let myself be pulled. I ordered two whiskeys and instead of bringing them back to the table we sat at the bar. Neither one of us spoke for a moment, then Damon broke the silence,

"Seriously Jenn, are you ok? I've been on the receiving end of Klaus' _games_ before, we all have. If you need to talk about anything I'm here..."

Ok, don't judge me, and I know it's a cliché, but as I looked up at Damon I knew how to get Nik of my mind. I smiled up at him, part of me knew I would probably regret my actions tomorrow, but the rest of me was thinking about release. I had to get Nik out of my head. I just kept seeing his face every time I closed my eyes.

I put my hand on Damon's arm and smirked, "Actually, if you want to head back to yours we could... talk... a bit more."

I let the implication lie there for a second. I could see him connect the dots from what I was saying to what I actually meant.

"Cool," he said, his voice becoming husky, "I'll just go grab my jacket."

I asked him to grab mine as well. I had a feeling Caroline or Elena would try and talk me out of it, and I couldn't exactly tell them the reason I was doing it. I could see Damon say something to Stefan, Caroline's head quickly spun in my direction, but I held my hand up and shook my head. She looked like she still wanted to come over to me but I gave her my best '_don't dare try and stop me'_ look.

At the stage Damon was back with our jackets and we headed out to my car. Damon started to give me directions to his house, but I knew where the Salvatore Boarding house was. Everyone in Mystic Falls did.

Half an hour later we were in the library of his house, he was pouring the drinks as I turned on some music. We sat on the sofa closest to the fireplace, Damon was watching me.

"So..." he was obviously waiting to see what I would do. I lowered my drink, took his out of his hand and lowered it as well. He watched me as I put the empty glasses on the side table. I turned back to him, his eyes never left my body. I could see the lust in his eyes and knew mine mirrored his.

I walked slowly back to him. I climbed on top of him, straddling his legs, my hands either side of head, resting on the back of the couch. He leaned forward to kiss me but I pulled back slightly,

"One night," I warned him, "That's it."

He nodded and that was all I needed. I crashed my lips down on his, his hands went round my waist pulling me closer. I moved my head, kissing along his jaw and to his neck, I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I heard him moan my name. I reached down and ripped his shirt open, rubbing my hands down his chest.

I gasped as, in the blink of an eye, he had me pinned up against a wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his tongue invaded my mouth. I pulled back enough to mutter 'bedroom' against his mouth, and using his vampire speed he had us there in a flash.


	16. Chapter 15

The sun on my face woke me up. It took me a second to remember where I was. But the body pressed up against my back quickly brought it back. Damon had his arm around me and was still asleep. As quietly as I could I moved his arm and slid out of bed. I quickly pulled on my jeans and bra, but had a bit of trouble with my top. The trouble being that it had been ripped in two the night before.

"Sorry about that."

I let out a little shriek at Damon's voice at my ear. I hadn't even realised that he had woken up, never mind that he was standing right behind me. Once my heart rate returned to normal I took a step back from him, taking in his naked body. Nice...

"Sorry about what?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Ripping your shirt. Patience was never one of my strong suits."

I shrugged, "It's cool, I just hope you have a shirt I can borrow."

He sauntered over to a chest of drawers, completely unbothered by his nakedness. I couldn't help but stare. Hell, I'm only human. I don't know why, but I found that thought funny and I let out a little giggle. He turned to me with a black shirt in his hands... seriously, was everything he owned black... and threw it to me. I quickly pulled it on and watched in silence as he got dressed.

"I need coffee!" I announced heading out of the bedroom, "I don't suppose you have any?"

He was suddenly in front of me, "Of course we have. Why wouldn't I?"

Well how was I supposed to know that, it's not like it's often I'm in a vampire's house. With that he headed down in front of me.

I followed behind him, replaying the night before in my head. I had needed that so bad, I smiled to myself... and smacked right into Damon's back, he had stopped suddenly on the stairs.

"Hey... what's wrong?" I asked him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Damon snarled, not even looking at me.

What was who doing here, what was he talking about. Faster than my eyes could follow he took off, and seconds later I could hear raised voices coming from the living room. I ran as quickly as my human legs would bring me, following the voices. I could hear Elena and Caroline now, it sounded like they were pleading with someone. I ran into the room,

"Damon, what's wr..."

I froze to the spot, all the air left my lungs. There, leaning against the fireplace looking like he hadn't a care in the world, was Klaus. He was smiling, but it was a smile that sent shivers down my body... and not the good kind.

Caroline, Elena and Stefan were all standing around the room, their faces filled with worry, Damon's face however... I had never seen a face with so much panic on it. When I entered the room all eyes swung to me and it went quiet for a moment. I laughed nervously, "What's going on?"

Klaus took in my appearance and his eyes flicked from me to Damon, the smile disappearing from his face. I guessed with my bed hair look and the fact that I was wearing Damon's clothes that I might as well have walked in carrying a sign that said _'I've just had sex!'_.

Ignoring that, and also ignoring the fact that seeing Klaus made me regret what I did last night I took another step into the room.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" this time I could hear the anger in my voice. I knew whatever was going on here, had to do with me and I was sick to death of secrets. I wanted to know what it was and I wanted to know now. Of course, I forgot the important rule to that.

_Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it._

Klaus took a step in my direction which seemed to bring everyone out of whatever trance they were in. Damon jumped in front of Klaus,

"Don't do this..." he begged the Hybrid, "I'll... I'll do anything you say... please..."

Klaus continued to look at me as he answered Damon, "Sorry Damon," he sneered, "But after all that's said about me, I am a man of my word. If I say I'm going to do something, I do it."

I could see the anguish on Stefan's face, and the tears forming in the girls' eyes. That was it,

"STOP!" I shouted, everyone was looking at me again. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Look Kluas... or Nik... or whatever, I don't know why you're here, or why you're hurting my friends, but I want nothing to do with it. I'm leaving."

With that I turned on my heel and started to storm out.

"Well, I suppose that's up to you love. Of course if you want to know what really happened to your parents..." Klaus' voice trailed off behind me.

I was no longer in control of my own body as it turned back, "What are you talking about?" My voice came out low and uncertain. He sauntered over to me. Everyone else, like me, seemed frozen.

"I said I would find out for you," he said when he was standing in front of me, looking down into my face. "And like I said to Damon here, I'm a man of my word."

I could feel the fear seeping into every fibre of my body. I couldn't hear anything but him, couldn't see anything but him. In that moment I did not care who he really was or what he had done.

"What do you know?" my voice barely above a whisper trembled as I asked. I think I heard someone say my name, but I couldn't be sure. There were two people in the entire world, myself and Klaus. He moved closer still, mere inches away from me.

"You were right about it being a vampire attack love. According to the medical examiner, who really should renew his vervain supply, it was a particularly gruesome attack."

I don't think I was even breathing as he spoke, I didn't say a word, I waited for him to continue.

"Yes, I did find out who carried out this heinous crime against you. As a matter of fact, I believe you may have met the vampire responsible for ripping your loving parents throats apart."

"Who..." as I said that one word, part of me thought back to the vampire in the cabin, but some part of my brain, I don't know why... was screaming at me to run away... run away and hide forever.

But I couldn't, all of time stopped as Klaus leaned his head down, a smile of victory on his lips as his mouth brushed of my ear and he whispered two words.

"Damon Salvatore!"


	17. Chapter 16

"_Damon Salvatore!"_

My first instinct was of course that Klaus was lying. But as my eyes flew from Caroline to Elena... whereas 30 seconds ago all eyes were on me, now no one would even look in my direction. My body turned itself towards Damon,

"He's lying right? He's the bad guy, this is what he does, right?"

Damon took a step to me, his hand raising as if to touch me, "Jennifer... I'm so sorry... I was angry and..."

I started backing up, shaking my head. No no no... They knew, they had all known and they hid it from me. I was right in the beginning.

Caroline was suddenly standing in front of me, she held my hand. I was looking at her hand like it was poison as she spoke, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Jennifer, you have to understand. What happened was a mistake, a terrible horrible mista..."

Her voice cut off as I pulled my hand out of hers, I kept backing up as I spoke, "A mistake? You think murdering my parents was a mistake?" my voice was strangely calm considering my insides felt like they were suffocating.

I couldn't... I couldn't be here. I turned and ran, I made it to the driveway before my legs gave out. I fell to my knees and then fell forward, my hands went out to stop me hitting the ground with my face. I could feel the gravel cut into my hands and knees but I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I heard several pairs of feet on the gravel behind me and someone was kneeling in front of me. I raised my head, Klaus had concern on his face. I reached forward with my right hand and grabbed him,

"Get me out of here!"

Without hesitating Klaus lifted me to his chest. I held onto his tight and shut my eyes. I could feel the wind hitting me as he ran, then just as quickly it stopped and Klaus was walking at a human pace. I opened my eyes. We were in a very large living room. I pulled myself out of his grasp and stood there.

There was three people in the room with us. Part of my recognised them as the servers from my... Oh god. I looked down at my trembling hands. I also realised I was barefoot. Huh, guess I left my shoes... no, I wouldn't think about that.

Then I remembered the shirt I was wearing.

I started pulling at it, "Get it off me... I need... I can't..." I continued ripping it off until I stood there in just my bra and jeans. What had I done? The monster who murdered my parents and I slept with him. I felt like I was going to throw... yep, I was.

I once again fell forward onto my hands and knees as I threw up all over the marble floor. When there was nothing left in me, both physically and emotionally, I managed to stand. The three hybrids were gone, I hadn't heard Klaus tell them to leave. Ah, Klaus.

He was stood about five feet from me. For the first time, uncertainty covered his face.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked him, with absolutely no emotion in my voice. I was standing there half naked, with vomit splattered on my jeans and barefoot. I must have looked a pathetic sight, but I kept my head high.

"Jennifer, I..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, silencing him. "What, Klaus? They told me about you, so you wanted to tell on them, is that it?"

I turned my back on him and walked out. He had the good sense not to follow me. Once outside I realised that I had no way back to town. My car was at the Salvatore boarding house, or so I thought. As I stood there debating what to do, my car pulled up in front of me, a hybrid at the wheel. A hybrid I did not want to see right now.

Tyler jumped out of my car, looking at me nervously. "Hey Jenni, are you ok? I got a call from Klaus telling me to get your car from Stefan's. When I got there the place was empty. What's going on? Are you hurt?"

He quickly took in the way I was dressed, or my lack of dress I suppose. My voice was empty as I answered him, "I know Damon killed my parents Tyler. I also know everyone helped cover it up. It seems I can no longer trust anyone in this town."

I climbed into my car and started to close the door when Tyler stopped me, "That can't be right Jennifer. It was a random vampire attack, Caroline told me. Damon wouldn't..." his voice trailed off as he realised the truth.

I was slightly surprised for a second. Could it be that Tyler truly didn't know about any of this? Then I remembered what Elena had said about Tyler and his sire bond to Klaus. Maybe they were afraid to tell him in case Klaus found out and used it against them, which he did. I just gave him a sad look then pulled the door closed. I started the engine and without looking back at Tyler I sped out of there.

It was several hours later when I pulled up outside my cabin. I had gone home to pack a few things and made a few calls. I was going to stay here for a while. Only one vampire could get in here, which was better than home where pretty much all the vampires could.

I sat in the car for a moment, there sitting on my porch was Damon. He jumped up at my arrival. Without even thinking about what I was doing I reached into my handbag. I never took my eyes of him as I made sure I had what I needed. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I turned off the engine and slowly climbed out of my car. I started walking over to Damon who was so focused in what ever he was trying to say to me that he didn't notice as I pulled my right hand from behind my back. He quickly did notice however as I raised the gun I was holding and pulled on the trigger.

The first shot hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards where he hit the ground with a loud thump. At this stage I was standing over him and still looking him in the eye I fired twice more into his chest.

Damon was writhing in quiet agony as the wooden tipped bulled tore through him. He was waiting for the shot to his heart, but it didn't come. As he lay there I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Caroline.

"Oh thank god, Jenni where are you? Did Klaus hurt you?" her voice came rushing over the phone.

"Are you serious Caroline? In what way do you think Nik hurt me, by killing my parents? Covering up their murder? Allowing me to leave and hook up the person who killed them? Are they the ways he could hurt me?" I could feel the anger building again. Ever since I got back to this god forsaken town I seemed to be always either angry or sad. I was kinda getting sick of it. I continued with my rant,

"You know, since I got back to Mystic Falls Nik helped me with mom and dads' funeral party. He made sure I couldn't be compelled. He saved my life when a goddamn vampire ripped into my neck, and of course Nik also told me the truth about what goes on here. And while _NIK_ was doing all this, what were my so called friends doing?"

I was practically hissing the words down the phone, I also wasn't aware that I was calling him Nik again, and not Klaus. I sighed as Caroline completely missed the point of what I was saying.

"When did Klaus save you?" she asked me tentatively.

"The night I was attacked here at the cabin, it was Nik that saved me. He ripped out the vampires heart and healed me as well... look, none of that matters right now. I rang you about Damon. You might want to come get him. He was here at the cabin and I shot him. I don't know how long it takes to..."

My voice drifted off as I looked down at Damon, or more accurately, the blood stained spot were Damon had been. I started spinning on the spot but I couldn't see him anywhere. Dropping the phone I could hear Caroline shouting down it as I quickly pulled my keys from my bag. Still holding the gun in my right hand aimed in front I made my way to the door of the cabin. I used my left hand to unlock it... and dropped the key.

As I bent to pick it up my mind immediately went to all the times I had laughed at the chicks in the horror movies that always got killed because they dropped their keys under the car or something. As I stood up I reminded myself that this was real life, not some stupid horror movie.

The gun was ripped from my hand just as I got the door unlocked and I was staring into a pair of crazed hungry eyes. Yeah... real life, where vampire, werewolves and witches were real.

I felt two hands at my neck for a brief second and then...


	18. Chapter 17

**Third Person POV**

Damon sat there holding Jennifer's body as a car screeched onto the driveway sending gravel flying behind it. Caroline was out of the car before it came to a full stop, running over to him.

"no no no no no no no..." Caroline just kept saying the one word over and over, her face managing to go even paler than normal. She slowed as she got a few feet away. Damon looked up at her,

"I don't know how..." He stumbled to think of the right words to explain, so Caroline would understand, so that he would understand. "I was waiting here for her, she shot me a couple of times. I honestly thought she was going to kill me. I managed to get the bullets out while she was on the phone and then I... I didn't mean Caroline, it was an accident."

Damon looked down at Jennifer lying in his arms. She almost looked like she was sleeping. Something splashed onto her face as he held her and he realised they were his tears.

"She wasn't going to kill you Damon, she was on the phone to me. She told me to come get you. She was just angry and confused." Caroline whispered. She blamed herself, she should have told Jennifer the truth from the beginning, or stopped her from leaving with Damon the night before. She just didn't know how to.

Now it was too late. Caroline just stood there, to the world it looked like she was quietly watching Damon and Jennifer. But in reality her mind had travelled back thirteen years.

_Caroline was five when she first saw the older girl. She thought she was so cool, the way she dressed and talked. And she always had time for the younger kids. At first Jennifer didn't really pay a lot of attention to the little blonde girl who always seemed to be around, until one day Caroline was being bullied by some older girls. In the blink of an eye, Jennifer had put herself between Caroline and the bullies._

"_Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she had shouted at them._

_A young frightened Caroline stood in awe as this girl fought for her. after the bullies ran off she turned to Caroline, a big smile on her face._

"_Hi, I'm Jennifer Fell. You can call me Jenni though. Why don't you stick with me, I won't let anybody hurt you."_

_Five year old Caroline had looked up at her saviour and in a shaky voice asked, "You will? Does that mean we're friends?" Caroline couldn't hide the hope on her face, causing Jennifer to laugh. She looked down at the younger girl, feeling protective of her and ruffled her blonde hair, the way her father did to her, "Sure kid. We'll be like sisters. I always wanted a sister. We'll look after each other, I'll watch your back and you watch mine. Deal?"_

_Jennifer put her hand out and trying, but failing, to hide the smile on her face Caroline put her hand in the older girls and the shook._

Caroline was pulled from the memory by her cell phone ringing. She glanced down at the caller ID, 'Mom'. Lifting the phone to her ear she pressed the answer button. She knew she had to tell her mom what happened and she tried to control her voice, "Mom, I have to tell you..."

She didn't get to finish as her mother started speaking over her, her voice was relieved and panicked at the same time. "Oh thank god Caroline, you're safe. Look do you know where Damon is?"

Caroline's eyes flicked to Damon, he was lowering Jennifer gently onto the porch swing. Then he came to stand beside Caroline, she answered her mother,

"Yeah, he's here with me. Why, what's wrong?"

Her mother paused for a moment before answering, "It seems that Jennifer found out the truth about what happened to her parents this morning."

Caroline winced, "Yeah mom, Klaus told her this morning at Damon's house. It didn't go very well, obviously."

"You're telling me," Liz was practically shouting now, "she contacted the council. I don't know exactly what she told them, but they seem to have a lot of information about the hybrids, witches and werewolves. She's convinced them that there is enough vampires hiding in town, and now their planning on putting vervain in the towns water supply."

Caroline knew if her heart could still beat it would be racing. She knew her mother had more to say though, so she just waited.

Her mothers' voice was quieter now, "Can Damon hear me?"

Damon grabbed the phone, "What is it Liz?"

"The thing is, I don't know what she told them about you and your brother. I can't get a hold of Stefan and they asked me to keep an eye out for you. I think she told them something about me and Carol, because for the most the council aren't talking to us..." Liz paused, then her voice came back rushed, "Crap, Pastor Young is here. I have to go."

Damon stood there, anger coursing through his body, and a little fear. Using Caroline's phone he dialled first his brother's number, and then Elena's. He got no answer from either of them. He turned to go, he had to find Stefan, and if the council had laid a finger on him...

Caroline stopped him, "What about Jennifer? We can't just leave her here."

Damon growled at her, "What do I care. I'm glad I killed her, she did this..."

Caroline slapped him across the face, he looked down at her with a mixture of shock and rage on his face. Caroline didn't care, her words came fast, "She didn't do this Damon Salvatore, you did... and we did. You killed her parents and had sex with her. We all lied to her and covered it up. Of course she was angry. If I found out that I slept with the man that killed my parents, and that my friends betrayed my trust, I don't know what I would do." Caroline was standing her ground, her fists clenched by her sides.

Damon realised she was right, and she was also right about not being able to leave Jennifer here.

"I'll take care of her!"

Both Damon and Caroline spun around at the sound of Tyler's voice. He came out from behind the trees. Caroline sped to him,

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw Jennifer this morning. She said Damon was the one who killed her parents. I didn't believe her at the time. I mean you would have told me right? I came out here to check on her, I guess she was right though." Tyler wouldn't even meet Caroline's eye. He was just too angry at her, at all his friends for keeping this from here. He spoke to Damon, "Look, you both go. Find Stefan, I'll look after her."

Caroline took one last look at her oldest friend lying on the swing. She didn't want to leave her but Damon and Tyler were right, they had to find Stefan and find out what the council knew.

Tyler watched the car until he couldn't see or hear it. As soon as he was sure they were gone he ran to Jennifer. He moved a strand of hair out of her face. She was still warm. He wasn't leaving her here. He lifted her into his arms, he was going to take her to Klaus. Tyler didn't know why he was doing this, but something was telling him it was the right thing to do, and it had nothing to do with the sire bond.

Tyler was sure that Klaus would kill him for this. Tyler had watched as Damon had snapped Jennifer's neck and he had wanted to help but he couldn't. Klaus had given him a direct order, _'Watch her, do not approach her. She is not to know you are there.'_

As Tyler looked down at the girl in his arms he swore to himself that he would find a way to break the sire bond. He looked up as he approached Klaus's mansion. Taking a deep breath he entered and made his way to the studio. His hearing had picked up the sound of Klaus painting.

Tyler stood in the doorway, Klaus had his back to him and continued to paint. He knew who stood behind him and was not worried,

"Tyler mate, aren't you supposed to be watching..." his voice broke off, his hand frozen over the canvas as he picked up the second scent. Klaus finally turned to face the young hybrid standing in the doorway.

Tyler started to splutter, "I tried to help but I couldn't, you said not to let her see m, I couldn't stop him."

"Couldn't stop who?" As Klaus spoke, each word dripped with venom.

Tyler knew when he answered he would be signing Damon's death warrant, but then, what did he owe the older Salvatore. Still he didn't know what to do?

Klaus lifted Jennifer from Tyler, and as gently as if she were made of glass, he laid her on his couch. He looked down at her, a single tear in his eye.

As quickly as it took him to blink the tear away he had Tyler by the throat against the wall. "I believe I asked you a question, mate." Tyler clawed at Klaus' hands to no avail, "Damon..." he gasped out, "Damon killed her."

Klaus pulled his hand away and Tyler fell to the ground. Klaus was ranting, "Damon fucking Salvatore. I should have known. Well today..."

Klaus stopped his planning as he looked at Tyler. The younger hybrid was still sitting on the floor, holding his throat. But that wasn't what made the Original hybrid pause. It was the look of shock on Tyler's face.

Klaus followed Tyler's gaze, and froze. A world of emotions crashed over him as he looked at the girl he had thought dead, who was now sitting up, a look of confusion on her face.

"Nik... Tyler... How did I get here?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Jennifer's POV**

My eyes fluttered awake, I couldn't remember ever being so tired. Also when did I fall asleep, although sleep did sound like a good idea. I felt myself starting to drift off but someone was shouting. I winced as someone roared. Wait... I knew that voice.

I was lying on a couch, I grabbed the back and pulled myself into a sitting position. Why was I so weak? I looked around me, I had absolutely no idea where I was. I blinked a couple of times to focus my vision and then I saw them.

Tyler was sitting on the ground holding his neck and Nik... I couldn't help the smile on my lips when I saw him. The smile quickly became a frown, he was the one shouting. Tyler's eyes flew to my direction and his jaw fell open on shock. I looked behind me to find what had caused him to look like that but couldn't find whatever it was. Looking back at them I realised Nik had stopped talking... well shouting really. Now he too was staring with that same gobsmacked expression Tyler wore. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy again. Wishing I was in my own bed I fought to keep them open.

"Tyler... Nik... How did I get here?" with that question I lost the internal fight I was having and it went dark.

"Jennifer, can you hear me?"

Ugh, go away, I thought mentally turning and pulling the blanket higher. I was having a nice dream. But the voice persisted, "Jennifer, are you awake?"

"Just five more minutes sweetheart!" I mumbled. Wait a minute... that's not right. I was mixing my dream with whoever was trying to wake me. Sighing loudly in frustration I opened my eyes. It took a minute to fully wake up. That was when I noticed something. This wasn't my bedroom.

I sat up quickly... ok that was too quick. I took a deep breath. There... that was better, and looked around the room instinctively pulling the blanket closer to me. Elena and Caroline were sitting on the bed. Jeremy and Tyler were standing behind them, and that guy Nik was sitting on the window seat. They all wore a very weird look. It was like a mixture of sorrow and relief. Well, all of them except Nik. His expression was one of curiosity.

Before anyone had a chance to talk Nik spoke up from where he was sitting. "Sweetheart? Who..."

I felt my face scrunch up. Sweetheart? Oh yeah. I shrugged as I answered.

"I was having a weird dream. I was on holidays..." My mind tried to remember the dream, "... I don't know where. I know something happened and there was this guy. He did something... I want to say nice or helpful..."

The dream was fading fast, the details slipping away like all dreams. I shrugged again. "I don't remember now, I just know it had a good ending." I could feel my lips curling up at the retreating memory and when I looked to the window it looked like Nik was trying to hide a smile as well

"More importantly, what's going on? Where am i? How did I get here and what are you all doing here?" I asked turning to the others. Everyone was looking at each other uncomfortably. Caroline scooted closer to me on the bed. She took my hand and now I was getting a bit scared.

"Jennifer," she asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

I focused on my memories. It was like trying to remember the dream. "Well," I began. "the last thing I remember clearly is..." I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. I held it up and smiled fondly at 'blonde guy'.

"Everybody was at my house after the funeral. Nik got his friends to help at it, then he and I went outside and he gave me this. It gets fuzzy after that."

I looked back at Caroline. Ok, she wasn't happy. I was getting annoyed. "Ok, clearly I'm missing some things. Can you please just fill me in?"

It was Jeremy that answered me, "Jen... that was almost a week ago!"

What? That wasn't possible... was it? I waited for him to continue but he was interrupted by two newcomers walking in. All eyes swung to them as did mine.

Have you ever had a camera flash in your eyes repeatedly? At the exact moment my eyes fell on the taller of the two that walked in it felt like that was happening, with each flash holding a piece of memory, throwing random memories of the last few days at me.

I could feel my expressions changing. While it felt like minutes since they walked in, it was actually mere seconds.

"Damon Salvatore!" I growled at him, I mean I actually growled. I shot of the bed and flung myself at him. His face was filled with regret and pain, but I knew one thing. This bastard had killed my parents and then slept with me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him apart.

As quickly as I had lunged at him Caroline was there holding me back. How could she have this much strength? That was when the rest of my memory of the last few days came flooding back. I went weak in Caroline's arms. She loosened her grip and I sunk to the floor.

"I remember." I choked out. I looked up at Damon. "You killed me!"

Of course that didn't make sense. If he killed me then how... what Elena had told me that night at the cabin came back to me, as did the journals I read.

"If you die with vampire blood in your system..." I wasn't aware I was talking out loud. I stood up and walked over to Nik. His eyes never left mine, it was as if he were searching mine for something, waiting for my reaction.

"I had your blood. The night you saved my life you healed me. You..." I couldn't finish the sentence. He just nodded. I placed my hand on his cheek. I could see the relief flow over him as he realized that I wasn't angry with him. I turned to face the others. They all looked both angry and hurt by my interaction with the original hybrid. Well, screw them. I cleared my throat, making sure I had all their attention.

"I want to go home, I would also like if Caroline and Jeremy would come with me, if they don't mind."

I could see the hurt on Elena's face, but she was dating Stefan and you could tell from the way she looked at Damon that there was some feelings there whether she realised it herself or not. Right now I didn't need a Salvatore groupie with me just now.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate her and I wasn't angry with her. She's my friend and I love her but I just needed a little bit of time to figure some things out.

Caroline and Jeremy told me they would of course come with me. I threw Nik a half smile and headed to door. As we left, what I now realised was Klaus' house, I felt myself stumble as a wave of dizziness crashed over me. Jeremy noticed and caught me in time. He lifted me and carried me to Caroline's car. After he and Caroline climbed in they turned at my giggling. They were thinking that I had gone slightly crazy. Maybe I was. They asked me if I was ok. Still smiling I answered them,

"If I decide not to complete this thing, if I choose to die I know what I want on my tombstone..."

They both looked uncomfortable but I earned a smile with my next sentence,

"_Here lies Jennifer. People carried her a lot!"_


	20. Chapter 19

We were almost at my house when I changed my mind. Now I was standing over my parents grave. Jeremy and Caroline were still with me, but they were standing back. I picked a few stray leaves of the fresh grave and knelt down.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Sorry I haven't been here before. Things have been... crazy. All those things you hid from me, well that didn't work. I'm not angry with you, either of you, for not telling me what was going on in this town. I'm really not... I understand why. But now I'm at a loss. I have to make a decision, possibly the biggest decision I'll ever have to make."

I paused for a second, a tear falling down my cheek. "Part of me wishes you were here to help me make this choice, but the other part is afraid that if you were, especially you dad, that you would hate me. You spent your life fighting vampires dad and in the end it was a vampire that killed you and mom. And now, here I am, your only daughter... in transition. I don't know what to do. On one hand I could let myself die and be with you... but I'm so scared, I don't want to die. I want to live..."

Now the tears were running down my cheeks. Why the hell was I so weak, and I didn't mean physically. Throwing my head back I screamed to the heavens. I was so sick of crying, being weak, of being coddled. I could feel the anger building in me. I was just sick of everything.

Suddenly Caroline was in front of me, holding me. I looked from her to Jeremy. They looked afraid. Where they afraid of me? I couldn't help myself from laughing. Ok... it was final. I'm insane. Caroline was talking, I tried focusing on her voice,

"Jennifer listen to me. You need to control your breathing. Right now all your emotions are heightened, like they're in overdrive. You need to relax and calm down."

I was finding it hard to follow her simple instructions. Jeremy came closer, lifting my hand he placed it on his chest. Still hyperventilating I looked into his eyes as he spoke, his voice calm and sure,

"Feel my heartbeat Jen... Can you feel it?"

I couldn't just feel it, I could _hear_ it. How the hell... Jeremy was talking again, still holding my hand to him.

"Concentrate on my heart, match your breathing to mine. You can do this, just focus."

I kept staring into his eyes as I concentrated to do what he asked. I could feel my body calming down already. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. But now I had another problem. The more I focused on Jeremy, on his heartbeat, another feeling filled me.

_Hunger_

I could almost see the blood pulsing through him with every beat. I could almost taste... "NO" I shouted, pulling my hand from his. It was time to go home and make my decision.

The three of us were sitting in what used to be my dad's study. It was now mine. Jeremy had made coffee for us and now they were waiting for me to speak. "What kind of life will I have if I go through with this?" I asked.

Jeremy looked at Caroline, I suppose she would know more than him on this subject.

"I'd love to say normal, but it will never be completely normal again," she explained, "but I'm in school. I have a boyfriend. I still occasionally fight with my mother over stupid stuff... although not as much as when I was human. I still worry about girly things... in other words Jennifer, I'm still me. I'm just a more confident me. Being a vampire doesn't have to change who you are as a person."

I looked at her sceptically, "What about the whole... blood thing?" I asked. I didn't realise I was staring at Jeremy's neck while I asked this question. I couldn't get blood of my mind.

"Jennifer!" Caroline's voice brought me back, I could feel myself blush when I realised what I had been staring at. I put my attention back on Caroline as she continued to talk,

"I'm going to tell you something you may hate me for. When I turned I was on my own in the hospital. I had no one to help me or explain what was happening. Nobody knew Katherine had killed me," her voice had gone soft as she went back in her memory, "I killed someone, a man. I came across him at the school carnival, he had been fighting or something and was bleeding. I couldn't control the hunger I felt. Something dark took over and I fed on him, killing him."

She looked up at me then, I knew my face held horror but I couldn't help it. Elena had told me how Caroline had turned but she hadn't told me about this. Caroline rushed on,

"But then Stefan took a chance with me. He helped me control the blood lust. I've never harmed anyone since. I won't lie to you and say it's easy, but I drink from blood bags. Stefan doesn't even drink human blood. He feeds from animals. I can't do that though, I think it's icky."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from my lips. It was just... so Caroline. Finding out you're a blood sucking vampire and worrying about killing bambi, calling it icky.

Caroline threw me a quick smile then became serious again. "If you choose this... and I really hope you do because I'm not ready to lose another friend... we'll be here for you, to help you. Stefan is like my AA sponsor and I can be yours... that is if you want."

Jeremy had been quiet throughout our entire conversation, but now he spoke.

"Jen... are you alright?"


	21. Chapter 20

"_Jen... are you alright?"_

Something was happening. I stood up looking around me but I wasn't in my study anymore. Hell, I wasn't even in Mystic Falls. I was back in New York. This had to be some kind of spell or something. I recognised the place, I wasn't far from a nightclub I used to go to. It was the only reason I knew this area. I didn't know what time it was but it was night, and as the street was empty it had to be late, maybe three or four in the morning.

I heard a voice and turned towards it... and my mouth fell open. It was me, and other me was on the phone. "I can't believe you Tasha. You abandoned me... on my birthday, just so you could get off with that Ciaran guy. When you get this message call me, I'm heading home but I just want to make sure you're ok."

Wait a minute... I remember this. It's my 18th birthday. My friend Tasha had gotten us fake I.D's and we had gone clubbing. But she hooked up with some guy she met there and left me.

Was this a memory? It was just so vivid. Why was I remembering this night? Nothing weird...

The thought trailed off as I continued to watch memory me. I don't remember what was happening now. Memory me was passing an alley entrance and three men came out of the shadows surrounding her... I mean me. God this was confusing.

As the three men surrounded memory me I could see a flash of fear which was quickly replaced with anger on her face. The taller of the three men stood in front of her and let out a laugh that was almost like a bark. His voice was low and rough as he spoke,

"Hey honey, looking for a party?"

Memory me just tried to walk past them but the tall one grabbed her arm.

"I'm talking to you."

In the same moment the tall guy swung her to face him she brought her hand up and slapped him in the face. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped from me as he punched memory me in the face. As I watched, too afraid to move, I was impressed when memory me just spat out the blood that was in her mouth straight into the bastards face.

"Is this how you get off. Three men beating on a girl half your size." She spat at him.

The fury that covered his face scared me. He took a step closer to her... and dropped to the ground howling holding his crotch. Memory me had lifted her leg and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs. Nobody moved for a second, everybody was too shocked. Of course it did only last a second. The remaining two attackers lunged screaming 'Bitch'.

I felt me... the real me... scream out but it was cut short when the attack didn't happen. I watched as in the blink of an eye first one, then the other man disappeared. I couldn't tear my eyes away as memory me looked around her in confusion, probably as confused as I was now.

Then he was standing in front of her... in front of me. This wasn't possible, I would have known if I had met him before. I whispered his name even though this was a memory and nobody could hear me...

"_Nik!"_

Memory me looked her would be hero up and down, clearly admiring him. When he spoke you could almost hear the smirk in his voice,

"Hello sweetheart, don't you know it's dangerous to be out on your own at night? It creates all these 'damsel in distress' moments."

Memory me flung her hair over her shoulder. I forgot how long my hair used to be. I also remembered that flick of my hair was a nervous habit. I only flicked it like that when I was scared and trying to hide it. Memory me laughed, "I may be in distress, but I will never be a damsel in distress."

Nik smiled down at her. "I saw that love, it's probably why I decided to intervene on your behalf."

I couldn't understand this. The night of my 18th Tasha had left me in the club, I walked the ten minute walk home and went to bed. None of this had happened. I think I would remember, especially the Nik part.

I blinked rapidly as suddenly I was standing in my New York bedroom. Memory me was sitting in front of the dressing table plaiting her hair. I quickly looked around the room and saw the calendar. This was the night of my 19th birthday.

Why was I remembering my birthdays?

There was a noise from the window and both me and memory me turned. Nik was standing there, his trademark smirk on his face. Memory me flung herself into his arms. I started backing up, this was crazy. What the hell was this, I asked myself for the millionth time. Maybe dying had done damage to my brain, distorting my memories.

"I didn't think you would come sweetheart." Memory me was saying to Nik, causing him to laugh.

"Sweetheart?" he asked.

Memory me sat on the bed, patting the space beside her. When Nik sat down she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The first time I met you, you called me sweetheart after saving my life. You never told me you name, so..."

With that she crashed her lips down onto his. I blushed and turned away. Even though it was me I still felt like I was intruding. It started getting very intense until finally... and thankfully... it was the next morning. Memory me was lying on the bed watching Nik as he got dressed.

"You're going to do it again, aren't you? You're going to make me forget." She pouted.

He sat on the bed and tilted her chin until she was looking him in the eye.

"I would rather not," he began, his eyes dilating, "I would love to take you away and keep you. But it has to be this way. There is defiantly something about you that makes me feel... almost human. And I'm afraid I cannot allow that weakness. So I will settle for this. Yesterday was your birthday, but you weren't feeling well. You decided to stay in and meet your friends tonight instead. I wasn't here, you have never met me. You won't remember our time together until you see me next year on your birthday."

Memory me blinked rapidly, she was alone in her bedroom once more. Then the scene before me shifted again. I was still in the bedroom but memory me wasn't in the bed anymore. She was walking in through the door and she was on the phone,

"I know it's my birthday, but I promised mom we would spend it together. We can go out and get drunk tomorrow night, I promise... ok... love you too Tasha, tell Ciaran I said hi... bye..."

She hung up the phone and spoke out to the room, "You're late!"

I spun at the laughter behind me. It was Nik. As I watched it was basically a repeat of the previous memory. This time, however, as they lay in bed I moved closer. Memory me was half asleep, her head was on Nik's chest and she was trailing her fingers over his bare stomach. But that wasn't what drew attention. It was Nik, his arms were wrapped around memory me, holding her to him tightly, but his face... I had never seen anyone him, or anyone for that matter, look at me like that. It was like I was the only person in the world.

My breath caught in my throat as he bent his head, pressing his lips in her hair, memory me lifted her face, she mirrored his expression. Nik stroked her cheek with his thumb. She knew what was coming. He compelled her again, telling her he would see her again on her 21st.

I was back in my study in Mystic Falls, Jeremy and Caroline were looking at me with... yep, once again... worried looks. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in. I looked at Caroline,

"What the hell was that?"


	22. Chapter 21

"What was what?" Jeremy asked, confusion on his face. "You just looked like you were in a trance for a few minutes."

Huh... a few minutes. It had felt a hell of a lot longer than that and I didn't really know how to explain properly, "It was like I was seeing my own memories... but they were memories that I didn't... remember!" I probably sounded crazy... again. I sighed but Caroline sat me down and taking a deep breath she asked me a question,

"Do you remember learning about compulsion?"

I felt my brow furrow as I answered her, "Yeah, it's when a vampire uses mind control to make you do things you don't want to do."

"Well," Caroline continued, "Compulsion can be used for more than that. We can use compulsion to make a human forget something. But when we transition into a vampire, all the compulsions wear off. It happened to me when Katherine turned me. I could see everything Damon had made me forget as if it were happening there and then."

I heard a gasp and realised it came from me. Although I had seen the memories... up close and personal. I hadn't realised what they meant; at least not completely, now I did. All that... it happened, with Nik. He knew me and then wiped the memories from me. I felt myself getting angry. This heightened emotion crap was getting annoying. I looked to Caroline again,

"So, if I'm human I can be compelled, but as a vampire I can't be... right?"

"Well sort of." She answered.

Sort of? What the hell did that mean? Caroline must have seen the confusion on my face, she explained better.

"Well vampires can't compel vampires, but an original can. So we can still be compelled by Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah."

Oh great, so the only vampire to compel me so far, still has that ability now. Although, something about my new memories, about the way Nik had looked at me in them, my mind was made up, the decision made. I looked at them,

"How exactly do I complete the transition?"

Caroline squealed with delight, she actually jumped up clapping her hands. Jeremy just smiled. I knew his feelings. He didn't want this for anyone, but he didn't want me to die. Without a word he lifted my dad's antique letter opener of the desk, closed his left hand around the blade, and pulled.

The smell attacked my senses. I could feel my mouth salivate as I inhaled the sweet smell. He held his hand out to me, I took it in both of mine and giving Caroline a quick nervous look, I closed my mouth around the wound.

Oh my god. That was the most beautiful thing I had ever tasted. Jeremy pulled his hand away from me far too soon for my liking but now I had something else to worry about.

My hands flew to my jaw, I could feel something happening. My fingers moved to my teeth, they were changing... getting longer. But then the pain in my jaw was nothing to the pain that started on my wrist, I felt myself screaming as I clawed at the bracelet that Nik had given me. Jeremy rushed forward and pulled it off for me. I stood looking at it, then I remembered... Vervain. I knew I wouldn't be able to wear it again and a part of me was sad.

The pain passed, both from my jaw and my wrist. I turned to Caroline, my mouth opened to ask her a question when it hit me. Jeremy's hand was still bleeding. I could feel my face change as I turned on him... he saw the hunger in my face and started backing up, Caroline took a step towards me but it wasn't needed. The look on Jeremy's face was enough to make me stop and think. But I could smell the blood even more now.

I pushed the need away and ran to the kitchen. I stood at the sink taking deep breaths. When my face returned to normal I lifted a glass from the draining board, turned on the tap and filled the glass. With a slight tremble in my hand I raised the glass to my lips and took a big gulp…

Instantly I was on the floor coughing and spluttering, the water had felt like acid going down. Caroline and Jeremy ran to me. I couldn't take my eyes of the glass, now lying on its side on the ground, a trickle of water still inside it. My memory flitted back to when I left Nik's house, after finding out the truth about my parents death.

I had driven straight home and called an emergency council meeting, all except Carol and Liz. When the other members arrived they were confused at first as to why I hadn't included the sheriff or mayor. I explained that I had come across some information that Liz and Carol knew more than they were letting the council know. I didn't tell them what though, I just couldn't bring myself to turn on Caroline and Tyler. I told the council that Damon Salvatore was a person of interest, that vampires had indeed found a way to walk in the sun and that there were a lot more vampires in Mystic Falls than anyone realised. It took a hell of a lot of convincing but in the end I had them on my side, and convinced them that we should pool our vervain resources and dump it in the town water supply.

I looked up at Caroline and Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, the town council was being run by the vampire that killed my parents. I had to do something."

Caroline didn't say anything at first, but Jeremy knelt down in front of me, "Jen, you didn't do anything wrong. You put the welfare of this town first. That's what the council is _supposed_ to be doing."

I looked past him to my oldest friend, "He's right Jenni. Don't worry, we'll sort this out. For now, I'm sorry, but we will have to go to the only house in town with its own water supply."

I nodded, then told Jeremy to get away from me. He looked hurt until I pointed at his hand. The cut he had used to help me transition was still open and especially after the vervain I wanted nothing more than to drain him dry. He nodded in understanding and went to wait by the car while I threw some stuff in a bag. Caroline was silent as I packed, eventually I couldn't take anymore. Without turning to her, I spoke, my voice low and quiet.

"Did I make a mistake Care? What if I… what if I kill someone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Caroline picked up my bag, "Jennifer, you just turned and then drank vervain… yet you still had the self control to tell Jeremy to move away from you. I think you'll be just fine. Besides, I won't let you."

Smiling tentatively at her I gave myself a mental shake and followed her to the car. Jeremy eyes me warily and put his hand in his pocket, like that would help. Caroline climbed into the driver's seat and I climbed in beside her leaving Jeremy to get in the back.

I thought it would help if he was behind me, but of course it didn't as Caroline drove I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing and not in the fact that I wanted to jump in the back seat, pull Jeremy's head back and sink my teeth into his neck so his warm blood….

"We're here!" Caroline's voice pulled me back to reality, I nearly took the car door off its hinges as I threw myself from the car. Jeremy climbed out after me, concern on his face. I put my hands up in front of me.

"Please… stay away… I can't control…"

Caroline threw her keys to Jeremy. "Look Jer, you go home. I'll make sure she's ok."

Jeremy took one look at me and then got back in the car and drove off. I felt like I could breathe again, which I had to admit I found kind of funny, did I even need to breathe anymore? I started to smile at Caroline but it immediately turned to a frown when I realised where she had brought me.

"Seriously? You brought me to the fucking Salvatore's?" I growled at her.

She looked a bit sheepish as she shrugged and answered me, "Hey, you got them to dump vervain in the water and this is the only place I know with its own water supply."

She turned from me and walked to the front door pushing it open, she paused to look over her shoulder to look at me. She could see I was deciding what to do.

"Also, they have a fridge full of blood bags." She added before disappearing into the house. At the mention of blood I could feel the itch at the back of my throat.

God damn it. I could man up, go in there and get blood bags. Or I could leave and accidently kill someone. Holding my head high I walked in and shut the door behind me. I followed the voices to the library where Elena and Stefan where sitting on the sofa to the left of the fireplace, Caroline was sitting on the sofa facing them and Damon was standing in front of the fire.

Ignoring him I went and sat beside Caroline who handed me a blood bag. I didn't spare a thought for anyone there as I ripped into the bag. In a few seconds I had finished it and finally the itch was gone. Don't get me wrong. I still had blood on my mind but I didn't actually feel hungry. I looked at Caroline gratefully and she pointed at the side of her mouth. At first I didn't know what she was doing, and then it hit me. I wiped my own mouth with the back of my hand wiping away the few drops of blood left there.

"Jennifer…"

I turned at Elena's voice, she looked uncertain. I offered up a small smile, "Hey 'Lena." I said softly. I knew she would understand that using her pet name meant I wasn't mad at her. She ran across the room and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Jenni, I'm so sorry this happened to you, and I'm sorry that we kept the truth from you." She gushed.

I hugged her back tightly, only letting go when I heard her say 'ow'. Stefan chuckled, "Yeah, you have to remember your strength now."

I looked over to him, his face grew serious, "I also am very sorry for everything that has befallen you. But from everything I have heard about you I really hope we can be friends."

I nodded shyly at him, then remembering my manners,

"Carline told me that this house has its own water supply. So if it wouldn't be too much trouble or an inconvenience would it be ok for me to stay here a while until I sort this all out?" I asked.

"Of course you can stay here, for as long as you want."

The answer didn't come from Stefan. Damon had stepped towards me. For the first time since entering the house I looked directly at him. He looked so… tired. I paused for a second before speaking to him.

"You killed my parents Damon, then you killed me. Considering the fact that since I turned the main thought running through my mind is blood, a part of me… a small part mind you… can understand it. It does not mean I forgive you, I honestly don't know if I ever could. I just know that right now I don't hate you or want to kill you. Let's leave it at that for now."

In response he held out a glass of whiskey to me. I took it and lowered it. It became awkward very quickly as we all sat in silence and Caroline being Caroline decided to intervene. She stood up with a wide smile on her face.

"Well as much fun as this is…" she paused as she looked around at us all, then her gaze stopped at me, "… I think I should show Jennifer to the bedrooms."


	23. Chapter 22

I awoke to a loud crash, for a second I didn't know where I was then it came back. I was in the Salvatore's boarding house. Caroline had shown me to a bedroom and I must have fallen asleep. Now I could hear shouting, I ran down the stairs to see what the commotion was and before I could blink I was at the bottom of the stairs. Ok… apparently I can move very very fast. That's something I will have to get used to. There was another loud crash coming from the sitting area of the house but before I could get in there somebody came flying past me, crashing into the hall wall. I ran to them to help them up. I didn't know who he was but he looked very familiar.

"Here, let me help you. Are you ok? What's going on?"

The man growled at me, "We're here for the doppelganger, and we have orders to kill anyone that gets in our way."

And with that he lunged at me, I let out a scream and tried to run from him but he was on top of me in seconds. I pushed my hands against his chest to try and push him off me but he was so much stronger than me and I was struggling. He then lowered his head and started snapping his teeth at me, he was trying to bite me. Oh, he was a vampire. While I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on here while trying to stay alive another part of my brain was reminding me what… or rather who… the doppelganger was.

Elena… they were here to try and take Elena. I don't know what snapped in me, all I know was that I refused to lose another person, I was not going to my group say goodbye to another loved one. I had never felt such anger and hatred pour through me, not even when I found out what Damon had done to me and my parents. With a roar I threw my attacker back off me, he was stunned for a second when a hand came through his chest. I looked past him to see Damon standing there. His face was all cut and I could see blood covering various parts of his body. He pulled his hand back out of the man who had tried to kill me taking his heart with it.

Before the man's body hit the floor Damon was standing in front of me, "Are you ok?"

I nodded at him and heard a scream come from behind me. I could feel my face change, my teeth change as well. Whereas before I had fought it this time I revelled in it. I looked at Damon with a cold smile to match his then we turned and ran to the fight.

In the room where only a few hours ago I had sat and asked to stay here there seemed to be a war going on. Destroyed furniture lay everywhere, books all over the place and the window had been smashed. In the middle of the debris Stefan and Caroline where fighting against three attackers, one female and two male. There was a dead body on the ground. It took me a second to realise who they were, why they looked familiar. They were at my house, these were Klaus's hybrids. I didn't know what to do, Damon had jumped in with Stefan who had been fighting against the two male hybrids while Caroline battled the female.

I heard a scream as the female hybrid grabbed the fire poker and rammed it through Caroline who went down hard. The hybrid turned to me, I hadn't realised it was me that screamed until I was on top of the hybrid, trying to remember every self defence class that Tasha had dragged me to over the last few years. I had the hybrid by the hair and dragged her away from Caroline who was trying to pull the poker from her chest. The hybrid turned on me, shouting and snapping her jaws. Using every ounce of strength I could muster into myself I flung her across the room. As she fell to the floor I could see the dent she left in the wall. Without pausing I was on top of her as she fought me off, copying what I saw Damon do, I dug my hand into her chest.

Her eyes bulged open as I wrapped my fingers around her beating heart, she started to shake her head at me but the anger had taken over me and I pulled her warm heart from her body. Caroline was by my side as I stood. I dropped the heart and then as one we both turned to the men in the room. There was only was hybrid left, he seemed to understand that he was out numbered in a big way and quickly grabbed a broken chair and shoved the leg into Stefan.

While Damon and Caroline ran to Stefan's side the hybrid tried to make a run for it. He should have gone through the window, but he ran out to the hall. He had to stop to pull the front door open and it was all the time I needed to catch up. He had the door open and was about to run out when I was behind him, my hand around his heart. Without blinking I pulled it from his body and held it. The hybrid stood for a few more seconds while his body processed the fact that the heart had been removed, and then he fell, first to his knees then forward to his face.

As he fell my eyes didn't follow him to the ground, as he fell I realised there was someone standing the other side of him, someone who was staring at me in shock. Without thinking I threw the heart I was still holding to the newcomer who instinctively reached out and caught it. I smiled, but it was a cold smile.

"Hello Nik."


	24. Chapter 23

As Nik stood holding the heart he couldn't tear his eyes from me, I was aware of how I looked. My clothes were ripped, my hair was dishevelled and I was covered in blood, some my own and some from the hybrids. I turned from him and walked back into the house, Stefan was sitting up, his hand covering the hole in his chest which was slowly healing. Damon and Caroline were drinking from blood bags. I walked over to them and lifted two of the blood bags sitting in front of Caroline, then knelt in front of Stefan. I started to offer him the blood bag but he put his hand up.

"I can't… not human blood…" he whispered.

I shrugged then stood, "Well, you might want to reconsider your diet right now. We have another guest. You might need your strength."

I saw as three pairs of eyes flew to something behind me. I turned over the sofa that was dealt the least amount of damage and sat in it. The silence in the room was deafening. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. The only sound was me, draining the two blood bags. Only then did I raise my eyes to him. I ignored the spark I felt every time I saw him, pushed it as far down as I could.

I watched him as his eyes scanned the room, taking in the dead bodies of his precious hybrids. He took a step closer to Caroline and Damon. I could see them tense but before he took his second step I stood between them, a growl escaped between my lips and once again I felt my face change. He stopped moving.

"Where is my doppelganger?" Klaus's voice was low and calm. And something told me that he being this calm was very very dangerous. Holding my head high I moved ever so slightly closer to him, I was proud of myself for how steady I kept my voice as I spoke,

"I'm sorry. But you don't have a doppelganger. We have a friend and sister, her name is Elena. That is who she is and what she is, and she does NOT belong to you or anyone but herself."

I could see his calm slipping, "This has nothing to do with you Jennifer, keep out of it."

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face, "Nothing to do with me? See that…" I pointed to the dead hybrid in the corner, "I did that. And you saw what I did at the door. You think you can come here, attack my friends, try and kidnap my other friends and what? You think I'll sit back and watch?"

I moved closer to him, his eyes never left mine as I continued to speak, "Or maybe you thought that I would join you. That I would run to you and hold your hand and help you….."

My sentence was cut short when before anyone could react, Klaus had me against the wall, his hand around my throat. Damon ran at him but Klaus flung him across the room without any effort at all, never letting his grasp on me loosen. I was gasping at this point, gripping onto his wrist. I could see that Caroline was trying to figure out what to do, but when she caught my eye I shook my head slightly. I didn't want them dying for me.

"Do you honestly think that I won't kill you? That because I showed pity on you in your cabin that you mean absolutely anything to me?" Klaus spat the words at me as he squeezed his hand tighter. I was aware of Stefan shouting but I tuned all that out. I could barely breathe but I managed to get one word out.

"Compulsion..."

I saw confusion cross his face and his grip on me loosened, ever so slightly. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

I'm a vampire now, surely you remember what happens to a person who has been compelled when they are in transition? All the memories come back."

His hand dropped from my neck and I fell to the ground, Caroline rushed to my side but I pushed her away and stood up. Klaus was looking at me with wide eyes.

I laughed, "Oh my god. You did forget." I could see the anger building on his face, but I didn't stop, "Maybe you need me to remind you..."

I pushed him too far, he let out a growl and once again had me by the throat. He moved his head closer to mine until his lips were at my ear.

"Listen very carefully sweetheart. You mean nothing to me, if you push me I will rip your pretty little head from your shoulders without so much as a hesitation. Do not get in my way again and stay the hell away from my hybrids."

With that Klaus dropped me and in a flash was gone, leaving the four of us staring at eachother. Damon spoke first,

"Jennifer, the way you stood between us and Klaus... I don't know how to thank you..."

I put my hand up, cutting him off. "I didn't just do it for you, I did it for Caroline, and Elena and even Stefan. Speaking of which, where is Elena?"

"She's at Bonnie's. Klaus and his hybrids have never been invited in there. It's the safest place for her at the moment. But we should go check on her." Stefan's voice was still weak but determined. The best thing for him would be human blood and rest, but that would never happen, not as long as Elena was in danger. I had to admit I was starting to warm to Stefan, his morals. Damon and Caroline were going to go with him to check on Elena and asked me if I wanted to join them but honestly I just wanted to shower and sleep.

I turned on the shower in the ensuite of my new bedroom, while the water got hot I looked over myself in the mirror over the sink. I really did look like I had gone to battle. Was this what my life was now, trying to protect the good, fighting the bad. And who got to decide who was good and who was bad. I protected someone who hurt my family from someone who wants to hurt my friend. Is this what life as a vampire was like?

Shaking my head I stripped out of the bloody ripped clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt like heaven on my muscles. As I washed the blood from my body I noticed that pretty much all the cuts and wounds I had received had healed. Which I had to admit was defiantly a cool part of being a vampire. The only wound I seemed to still have, was on the top of my left shoulder and it was still sore. I realised it was a bite mark. I remembered the hybrid in the hall snapping at me when he was on top of me, I hadn't realised he had actually bitten me.

Stupid Hybrid!

Shrugging I grabbed the shampoo and started washing my hair. After all, I was a vampire now, I didn't have to worry about another vampire biting me... even if it was a hybrid.

I mean, what's the worst that could happen?


	25. Chapter 24

I climbed out of the shower and dried myself off. Ok, the pain in my shoulder was almost gone. It must be healing, although it did look... blacker. I went into the bedroom and threw on a vest top, black jeans and runners. I grabbed my phone and dialled Caroline; it went straight to her voicemail.

"Hey Care; I just wanted to ask your opinion on something. One of the Hybrids bit me and it doesn't hurt but it doesn't look good. I was just wondering if you know how long it'll take to heal. Ring me back when you get this. Thanks."

I hung up the phone and sat there for a moment. I fought off a yawn, I hadn't realised how tired I was. I lay back down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Third Person POV:**

Damon's car pulled up outside the boarding house. Stefan was quiet in the passenger seat beside him while Caroline talked to her mother on her phone in the back. He was just glad to be home, his bed was calling to him. He looked at the clock on the dash and sighed. It was only just gone midnight, on a weekend, and he wanted to go to bed. He really felt his age tonight.

The three of them climbed out and headed inside. Caroline finally hung up the phone from her mother for which Damon was slightly relieved. He felt like she had been talking for hours. As he opened the front door he heard Caroline tell Stefan that she had a voicemail from Jennifer.

Damon froze, sniffing the air. Blood, he could smell blood and a lot of it. Using his speed he followed the smell to the basement. The fridge where they stored the blood bags was open, and countless empty bags lay around it. Something wasn't right here. He turned to head back up and saw Stefan standing behind him, Stefan's eyes were glued to the blood spilled on the ground, his eyes started to change. Damon just grabbed him by the arm and they both ran back to Caroline. She was in the sitting room staring at her phone. She raised her eyes to meet Damon's.

Damon was immediately standing in front of her, "What is it? What's wrong?" he demanded.

Her voice came out choked. "It's Jennifer. She wanted to know how long did it take a bite from a hybrid to heal properly, apparently she got bit during the fight." As she finished the sentence tears started flowing down her face, but Damon and Stefan ignored that and they all ran to Jennifer's room. As they entered they slowed down, the bed had been destroyed. The mirrors in the room shattered and there were holes in the walls. In the middle of the room, among the debris Stefan noticed a frame. He picked it up shaking the broken glass out of the way. Three pair of eyes looked down at the picture of Jennifer and her parents.

"We have to find her, before someone on the council does. Or before she does something she'll regret." Caroline was already on her way out, she had to find her friend. If anything happened... Caroline thought about Jennifer, about all she had been through. About what she could be going through right now?

Damon and Stefan didn't need to be told twice, they followed the normally bubbly blonde vampire outside. Caroline turned to Stefan and Damon,

"I'm going to check at her parents' house. I'll ring my mom on the way; get her to keep an eye out. One of you go check out the town, Damon you do that."

Damon took off running, they would be faster without their cars right now and they couldn't waste a second. Caroline spoke quickly to Stefan, "I'm sorry Stefan, but you're going to have to go to Klaus. Do whatever he wants short of giving him Elena; tell him I'll do whatever he wants either. Just get us his blood."

With a doubtful look on his face Stefan took off in the direction of Klaus's mansion and Caroline took off in the opposite direction, towards Jennifer's.

Matt and Jeremy were both sitting on stools at the Grille, the place was pretty quiet with only one other customer and the bar man still here. They were talking about all the crap that was going on in their lives when the door flung open. All eyes turned towards the newcomer. Jeremy and Matt jumped from their stools.

"Jennifer... are you alright?"

Jennifer stood there, her breathing was ragged and she was covered in sweat. But what had both boys so worried, was her face. Her eyes had changed, as had the area around them and her teeth were very long. This was the face of a very angry looking vampire, with nothing on her face but hunger and hate. Her eyes were darting around the room as she let out a snarl. That was when Jeremy noticed her shoulder. The horrible bite that was black with more black lines running from it. He grabbed Matt's arm, stopping him from getting closer to Jennifer.

"Matt, stop. Don't get closer." He warned.

Matt was more confused as he looked from Jennifer to Jeremy, "What are you talking Jer?"

Jeremy nodded at her wound, "That's a wolf bite. Do you remember what happens to a vampire that gets bitten?"

Just then Jennifer let out a roar, "Damon Salvatore! Where is he?"

Jeremy put his hands up in front of him, "He's not here. Jennifer, do you recognise me?"

In the time it took the two boys to blink Jennifer had moved across the bar and pulled the woman sitting there to her feet. The woman's scream was cut short when Jennifer pulled back the girls head and sunk her teeth into her neck. Jeremy started moving towards them but Jennifer dropped the girl and ran to the barman who seemed to be frozen in fear.

She held him in front of her while Matt checked on the wounded girl. She was alive but only just. Jeremy turned his attention to Jennifer.

"Jennifer... you don't want to do this!"

He noticed Jennifer's eyes were still darting around the place and she seemed to be muttering to herself. It didn't make sense and he could only pick up some words. "... My fault... mom don't... sorry..."

Then she focused on Jeremy, "Get Damon Salvatore or I kill you all..."

Just as Jeremy was getting his phone out the door flung open behind him, Damon and Liz walked in. Liz ran straight to Matt and the girl while Damon walked towards Jennifer, who threw the barman towards Jeremy, then rushed at Damon, attacking him.

"You killed them... this... everything... it's all your fault!" she screamed at him.

He threw her off him and she landed at the bar. Damon looked around at the others, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt her but she clearly wanted to kill him and hurt others so he had to stop her. He would have to break her neck he realised, it would give him enough time to get her back to the boarding house.

However, the time it took for him to decide on this was all the time it took Jennifer to snap the leg of a barstool. Screaming she lunged again at Damon, he tried to dodge her attack but wasn't quite fast enough and he felt the wood slide into his stomach. He fell to his knees as Jennifer prepared to finish him once and for all.

Jennifer didn't get to do it as Liz, seeing no other choice, pulled out her gun and started firing at Jennifer. They weren't wooden bullets so they wouldn't kill her. Liz was just hoping they slowed her down enough so they could stop her. As the second bullet tore into Jennifer she ran from the grill.

Stefan stood in front of Klaus, who at this moment was laughing at him. Klaus was still sitting in the chair beside the fire. He had been reading when Stefan came in and didn't bother to stand.

"And why would I want to give you my blood?" Klaus sneered.

"You saved her once Klaus..." Stefan begged, "... Please. You're the only one who can save her now. We'll do anything you ask."

Klaus was suddenly standing in front of Stefan, no longer laughing. "I was feeling charitable that day. Also that was before she went and killed two of my hybrids. So I'm afraid it's been a wasted journey mate."

Klaus could see the anger mixed with desperation on Stefan's face but it just made him laugh again. Klaus turned his back on Stefan and went back to his book. Stefan realised he was getting nowhere and ran from Klaus's house, from the laughing and from their only hope of saving Jennifer. As soon as Stefan was gone the laughing stopped and the smile dropped from his mouth. He grabbed his jacket and left the house not long after Stefan, not noticing the hybrid who had been listening in on the entire conversation.

Jennifer was leaning against a tree in the woods. She had tried to dig the bullets out, but they were buried too deep in her body. She was starting to feel very tired, her muscles felt weak and she wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. Unfortunately between the pain coursing through her body and the voices that kept shouting at her she knew it wouldn't be possible.

She was cutting through the woods to her parent's house when suddenly there was a man standing in front of her.

"Well don't you look like crap." He smirked at her. Jennifer watched his movements warily. She recognised him, he was one of the hybrids. He took a step closer to her,

"So, you're the bitch that killed Lisa and John." He growled at her. In her mind she saw the faces of the two hybrids she had killed and guessed that they were who he was talking about. He was still talking.

"Well, it appears that you're no longer on the list of people we aren't allowed to touch. I had to see this for myself. I've never seen a vamp die from a wolf bite before. I hear it's very painful."

He was almost laughing now as he stepped closer, when he was a few feet from her his face started to change, his eyes turning black and yellow. Jennifer closed her eyes and waited. She just wanted the voices and pain to go away. She didn't want to kill anybody. This was probably for the best.

"You don't look so good sweetheart."

Her eyes snapped open. They hybrid was lying dead at her feet, with Nik standing above the body.


	26. Chapter 25

Jennifer's POV:

I smiled weakly at Nik, "I think there's something wrong with me."

I tried to laugh but I started coughing up blood. My legs collapsed from beneath me and I fell to the ground... or at least I should have. Nik had moved at speed and suddenly we were sitting in a position that we sat in when we were in the cabin. He was sitting on the ground and had pulled me to his chest. I coughed again, feeling the blood leave my mouth, I fought through the pain as I looked at him.

"I know why you're here?" my voice was barely audible but I knew he would hear me anyway.

The sweat was pouring out of me, my hair matted to the skin it touched. Nik gently brushed the hair off my forehead before he spoke, his voice gentle.

"And why would that be sweetheart?"

"You're here to kill me." I explained matter of factly.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that a fact?"

"Yes..." I fell into another fit of coughing. I could feel the blood I was spitting up running down my chin, "... I killed your... your hybrids. I sided with the Salvatore's. But I'm afraid you're a bit late. I'm pretty sure I'm dying."

Every breath I took felt like I was swallowing razor blades. I knew I didn't have long. I used the bit of strength I had to reach up, I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I am glad you're here though. I love my friends but..." I struggled to get the words out.

Nik covered my hand with his own, "My damsel who's not a damsel."

He pulled me up against his chest, he lowered his head so his mouth was at my ear. But the pain was so strong I couldn't hear the words he whispered, he was pushing something against my lips, then I blacked out.

I was in a bed and it took me a moment to realise the room. I was in the Salvatore house. I climbed out of the broken bed and looking around the destroyed bedroom it all came rushing back.

The hallucinations, the pain, the hatred... oh no! The girl in the grille, did I kill her?

I heard the front door open and using my speed I raced down the stairs to my group of friends who all looked both shocked and surprised to see me. I stood in front of them, none of them spoke. They just stared at me. Noticing the hole on Damon's shirt I spoke to him first.

"OK, I know I went a bit crazy and tried to kill you... and I am kinda sorry for that. You're still not my favourite person, but I'm not a killer..." I took a deep breath before continuing. "That girl at the Grille... did I... I mean is she..." my voice trailed off.

They all snapped out of their shock. Caroline and Elena ran to me throwing their arms around me. Caroline spoke first.

"Oh Jenni, thank god. We couldn't find you, we thought you were dead. And don't worry, Damon fed the girl his blood and then compelled her and the barman after you left. They are both fine and won't remember a thing."

I felt the relief wash over me. I pulled away from the hug and walked into the library, I poured myself a whiskey and sat down. The others followed me. All but Damon sat down, watching me. He stood close to the doorway.

"But how are you not dead?" Stefan asked, "Not that I'm not happy you're not. What happened?"

I sorted through the events in my head.

"I think it was when the hybrid bit me. I remember I was tired and fell asleep. When I woke up it was like I couldn't control my own body. I was just so hungry... and angry." I paused for a second to lower my drink before continuing, "When I was drinking from the bags downstairs I saw my mom. She looked so sad at what she saw... all that kept running through my head, was '_this is all Damon's fault'._"

I couldn't look up at them so I busied myself pouring another drink. "I had to find Damon and kill him. My parents... me... he destroyed everything. That's when I made it to the grill, and you know the rest."

"But how are you here? There's only one cure for a werewolf bite and Klaus turned Stefan away. You killed his hybrids, there was no way he was going to help," Elena interrupted.

Ignoring the interruption I kept talking. "After Liz shot me I ran. I made it to the woods and by that stage I knew I was dying. The pain was crushing me, as were the... voices. I just wanted it to end. Of course that's when the hybrid appeared."

I had everyone's attention, you could hear a pin drop before I barked out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah, I know, it really hasn't been my day, week or month. But honestly, when that hybrid dick showed up I was ready to die," I paused, as I thought back to that moment a smile crept over my lips, "But I was saved... again."

I looked up at them all.

"Who was it? Who saved you?" Damon asked, but from the look on his, and everyone else's, they know exactly who saved me.

"The bad guy," I answered, "for the third time the bad guy saved my life." I stood up, "and I think it's high time I thanked him."

Before anyone had a chance to respond I ran from the house.


End file.
